


The Art of Being Human

by TheRowan



Series: Art of Being Human [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides he's going to get to know the real Derek Hale, despite what others think of him he senses something more. Friendship developing into something more.  Immediately after Season 2 ending. I have tried to keep as close to Jeff Davis' work, characters and plot arcs of Teen Wolf.original published 7/12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Art of Being Human – Therowan Sterek Fanfiction

 

Chapter One

It was strange how things seemed to fall back into a basic pattern. It’s just like breathing- one-two. It just happens. You wake. You get up and before you know it you are in motion.  
The people in town kept moving around doing their day to day things. Easy in their comfort zones they kept their heads down and plodded on; but the air, the vibe, of the town had shifted slightly. Doors that were unlocked were now locked, little kids weren’t given free range at the park. Moms watched a bit more cautiously, dads held hands tighter, life proceeded but under a more clearing glare...Danger was around them, just unsure of where it would appear.

  
After Matt’s rampage at the Sheriff’s station people looked differently at their neighbors. Beacon Hills had felt the change finally, even if it was not discussed, the people knew on some level that things weren’t the same. It never was after a tragedy.  
Stiles parked his jeep and sat breathing slowly. He hadn’t gotten much sleep in the past week. Seeing Gerard’s bleak and deadly eyes looming over him every time he had tried to sleep yanked him back to waking. He could still hear that voice so full of hatred. It was the total lack of anything human that struck him most about Gerard. He, the selfsame defender of humans against werewolves, was the one who in fact had been the greatest threat of all. And if Gerard had killed Derek? Become an Alpha? Like Scott had told him was the plan. Stiles closed his eyes and quickly banished that thought. Yeah, Derek Hale was scary as hell, but at least Stiles could sense something else there. The way he had cradled Scott to his chest and all but sprinted him to Deaton’s after the Rave. The way he stood between Stiles and Peter.  
Yeah, Derek Hale was a lot of things…but Stiles would never think him a monster.  
Settling back he eyed his fading bruises in the rear view mirror. He gave himself a frown. It’s not like he wasn’t used to getting a bit roughed up…but being kidnapped and beaten up by a deranged old man was a new low-even for him. “I’ve got to start lifting weights or something” he mumbled to himself. Christ. That was pathetic. Worse than pathetic because he hadn’t even gotten one hit in. His lie to his father had held, but it took him three more days to convince him not to hunt them down and arrest the “other students” for battery. Stiles fished out the crumpled shopping list and headed into the grocery store. Grabbing a cart he followed his route to the vegetables and fruit aisle. He grabbed some broccoli,green beans and the baby carrots he insisted his father eat with his lunch daily. He stood contemplating the bok choy when he heard his name.

  
“Well hello Stiles!” he turned to see Mrs. Wrangler his eighty year old neighbor wheeling towards him. Her dog, Lulu crammed amidst cans of creamed corn yipped and snarled at him.

  
“Mrs. Wrangler, good morning.” He decided he’d try something with the bok choy and tossed it into the cart.

  
“Oh. Sweet heart what happened to your face?” she reached out a powdery soft finger and tapped his cheek.

  
“Lacrosse. Playing lacrosse”

  
She clucked with her tongue and shook her head. “Such a violent sport! You’ve got to keep that handsome face of yours safe and protected! You shopping for your dad…” her eyes scanned the cart critically, and then smiled back at him. “I was so glad to hear that he is our Sheriff again. What a terrible thing that happened! It makes the blood run cold…I’m lucky I have Lulu here to warn me of trouble…” She bent down to pat the snarling poodle affectionately. Suddenly Lulu lunged and began snarling and yipping as if her life depended on it.

Both Stiles and Mrs. Wrangler turned to see Derek Hale gingerly sniffing at and picking up tomatoes across the aisle. He gave them a quick side glance. Stiles’ hand went up in a slight wave before he realized what he was doing. Mrs. Wrangler eyed Derek suspiciously. Derek moved off silently throwing a quick glance over his shoulder as he went.

  
“Now that one!” Mrs. Wrangler sniffed dismissively. “They should just run him out of town and be done with it.” She put her hands on her hips as if ready to take the lead in the march.

  
Stiles gripped the handle of his cart tightly, he felt a flush of heat up his face. “ And why is that? What has Derek Hale ever done?” He asked trying not to glare at her.

  
“Oh. You know he was brought in for questioning on all those deaths….Something just not right about him. His whole family really…May they rest in peace…Strange standoffish people.” She leaned in to whisper. “ They were some sort of cult I’m sure of it.” She squinted over her glasses at Derek’s retreating form. “I hear he is hanging out with the Lahey boy now…What is he thinking? Another death and very mysterious circumstances,if you ask me… He’s just trouble….Unnatural, you know the sort. Always alone. No lady friends…No one even knows where he lives….” She picked up a bunch of bananas and broke off three. “And that fire?” She said as if suddenly remembering. “Saying that that girl acted alone…preposterous. I remember seeing them together…oh yes. He was always following that Kate Argent around like a puppy. People said she was his tutor…but I bet there was some hanky-panky going on… if you know what I mean.” She winked at him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t been part of the whole thing…collected quite a huge inheritance you know.”

  
Stiles jaw clenched. “You actually think he would have killed his entire family? Everyone he loved…for money?” He was angry. He could see her take a step back in shock at his tone. “Derek Hale is not a murderer. If anything he is a victim." Stiles took a deep steadying breath as the image of Laura's severed corpse floated back from his memory. "He lost his entire world and no one…No one…can even give the guy a break!” Stiles eyes drifted to the direction that Derek had gone.

  
Mrs. Wrangler pushed her glasses up and looked at him in disbelief. “I’m only saying what everyone else is thinking, my dear. You…you don’t actually know him…do you?” She took a slight step back as if Stile’s affiliation with Derek would somehow cause her some harm.  
“I do. Yes.” Her audible gasp made him even more annoyed. “ And by the way.” Stiles hurled a bunch of bananas into his cart. “He was cleared of all wrong doings. And if that’s good enough for the Sheriff’s son it should be for you.” Stiles yanked the cart away and moved quickly from her surprised eyes and her idiotic dog’s yapping.  
He paused in the next aisle and took a breath. He grabbed some pop tarts and shredded wheat for his dad. Looking up he saw Derek squatting down at the other end of the aisle, reading the back of some cereal box. Stiles saw people passing him pull their carts away and eye him suspiciously. A mother yanked her daughter roughly away as they neared Derek; as if his proximity were somehow a threat. Derek looked behind him at their hurried passing and blinked his eyes slowly, as if gathering some courage. The brief fragile look on his face made Stiles’ heart clench. Stiles pushed his cart up to Derek’s and stood looking down at him.

  
“Captain Crunch? Crunch Berries?” Stiles chuckled. “I’d thought you’d be more of a Mueslix kind of guy. You know with fresh sliced rabbits and opossum entrails. Yummy roadkill goodness!” Stiles snarled jokingly.

  
Derek didn’t look up, but Stiles caught a small smirk on the corner of his mouth. “Hello Stiles.”

  
He stood and threw the box into his cart. His eyes briefly flowed up and down over Stiles before looking down at the floor. “It’s for Issac.” His hand crumpled around a small piece of paper he was holding.

  
“Uh. Ok.” Stiles smiled at him. “That’s cool of you…I mean, to get stuff…food.” Stiles was fumbling. Derek looked up slowly. “You need something?”

  
Stiles gripped his cart. “Nah…Just saying 'hi'. I’ve got my list…You’ve got yours…We could you know hang and shop…Right?”

  
Derek frowned at him. “I think I can handle it, Stiles.” He looked back down at his feet. Stiles looked into his cart and laughed.

  
“Dude! What is this?” He looked at the sad assortment of crap piled in Derek’s cart. “Raman Noodles? Canned soup? Instant mashed potatoes?...Now is this any way to feed a growing body?”

  
Derek pulled his cart away. “Good bye Stiles!”

  
Stiles stepped in front of him. “Derek. Come on?”

  
Derek looked up at him and scanned the aisle nervously.

  
“Let me go Stiles. The last thing you need is for people to tell your father that you’re talking to that crazy Hale guy.” His voice hitched slightly as he said it. Stiles frowned at him.

  
“Fuck them if they do. I don’t care.” Stiles stood his ground waiting for Derek to look at him. “We’re friends right? I mean…sort of…”

  
Derek looked up with a slight glint of surprise in his eyes. Stiles didn’t give him a chance to escape. Instead he grabbed the few items from his cart and deposited them quickly into Derek’s. “Come on I’m gonna help you shop, and think up some things you can cook that won’t make you look like a total spazoid single guy…Not that you aren’t…not a spazoid…single …guy. I mean.” Derek’s eyebrows were drawn into a scowl as he watched Stiles arrange the cart. “My stuff here…Your stuff…Well not this or this…” He took out the offending items and casually left them on the shelf next to them. “Ok. First things first!” Stiles said with his best attempt at a smile. “There are four food groups…First thing is Vegetables and Fruits…Gotta keep that fur shiny and healthy…” Before Derek could comment Stiles pulled the cart and headed back to the vegetable aisle. He felt a thrill of happiness when both Lulu and Mrs. Wrangler gave off equally shocked expressions.

* * *

 

  
As they stood in the line for check out Derek began to grumble. “You do realize that all I have to cook on is a hot plate and a microwave.” Stiles ignored him.

  
“I’ve got you covered. Trust me.” Stiles smiled at him. They both paid and headed out. Derek begrudgingly peeled out his money to the cashier. Who kept looking up at him nervously with each bill. Stiles helped arrange the six bags into Derek’s Camaro. Then turned and smiled at him. “I’ll drop off my stuff then we can go to your house…That’s where you are now right? Not the underground playpen?”

  
Derek nodded. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Stiles interrupted. “So follow me to my house. I have an idea…” He jumped against his cart and rode it with a smile to his jeep. He turned and gave Derek a smile.  
Derek shook his head but held back from responding. Instead he got in his car and followed the blue jeep back to Stiles’ house.

  
Stiles’ dad looked up from his paper when he heard Stiles enter, paper bags rustling. “ I hope you got us some real food this time…Those tofu dogs you bought last time should be illegal…” He stopped with his mouth hanging as Derek followed Stiles into the room also carrying bags.

“Stiles…Derek…?” The question hung in the air. Stiles smiled at him briefly, before digging into the bags and unloading them. His head ducked down and limbs moving as quickly as possible emptying the contents.

  
“Derek was at the store, he offered me a hand.” Stiles head disappeared into the fridge.  
“That…was nice. Of you.” The sheriff and Derek stood looking at one another.

  
Derek shifted his bags and extended his hand. “ Mr. Stillinski.”

 

The sheriff shook his hand. His face puzzled.

  
“Where should I?” Derek gestured with his eyes to the bags in his hands.

  
“Oh.” The Sheriff stepped forward and took them. “ I’ve got it…thanks…” The Sheriff took the bags eyeing Derek with a questioning expression.

He carried them into the kitchen and deliberately bumped into Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles turned and smirked but only took the bags. “So dad, remember that old gas grill we got after Uncle Stewie died?”

  
His father turned back towards him as he was looking out into the dining room where Derek was standing. “Yeah…Why?”

  
“Well. Just thought…you know since we don’t use it…that maybe Derek could.” He continued quickly before his father could answer. “Derek’s fixing up his old…his house, and doesn’t have really anything to cook on and I thought…”

  
The sheriff blinked. He knew that the house had been released back to Derek from the town after the investigation with Kate had been closed. But he was living there? In that shell of a house? He gave a small groan. This was why Stiles was suddenly interested in helping Derek. He knew his son.

  
“Derek, come here.” The Sheriff mumbled. Derek walked into the kitchen slowly. He looked both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

  
“Yes, Sir?”

  
“You are living at your old house? I thought the town had it condemned?” Derek threw a glance towards Stiles back, as if to say “Dumb ass”; but he nodded slowly.

  
“I’m fixing it up. I had the building inspector in from town. The back of the house is structurally sound…I’ve started putting up supports and walls in the front…”

  
“But why live there…I mean you could rent an apartment…or motel room.”

  
Derek looked up his eyes sad and tired. “It’s my home.”

  
The Sheriff gave a deep sigh, then pressed his lips together. “Ok. I guess. I get that.”

  
“So…Dad. The grill? What do you think?”

  
The sheriff nodded. “Sure. Sure.”

  
“I can buy my own grill, Stiles.” Derek said suddenly he focused his gaze directly at Stiles. Stiles ignored him, brushed his hands on his pants and grinned innocently.

  
“No. Derek…Really its fine…Its just collecting dust in our garage.” The Sheriff said with a smile. “Save your money for fixing up your house.”

  
“Awesome. Let’s see if we can get it into my jeep. You’ll need to get a gas tank. So…Lets move.” Stiles tapped Derek on his back directing him to the door.

  
“Good bye, Sheriff, and thank you.” Derek shot Stiles another equally sour look and left.  
Stiles stopped and grabbed his jacket off the kitchen chair and turned back to his dad.

  
“Ok. So I’ll see you tonight?”

  
“Wha..what are you doing Stiles?” his father asked.

  
“Gonna help Derek…You know the grill…Didn’t we just talk about this?” Stiles smirked. “You should be upping the dosage of your Omega 3’s. Early onset Dementia is not a good thing….” He turned back to the fridge. “There is some salad and baked chicken for your lunch…Eat your carrots…I’ll be back in a few.”

  
“Maybe, I can come help?” He whispered to Stiles.

  
“Dad, you’ve got work in an hour. Eat, rest and no worries. I’ll swing by the station on my way home from there.”

  
The sheriff frowned slightly, he hated the fact that he was suddenly afraid again for Stiles.. “Maybe Scott could help you guys? He around?”

  
“Nah.” Stiles said chewing loudly on a handful of carrots as he arranged his father’s plate for lunch. “He’s getting tutored today…Has to retake his midterms Monday…Here!” Stiles shoved the green leafy pile of goodness at his dad. “I’ll be fine.” He whispered seriously looking straight into his father’s eyes. His dad nodded in defeat then grimaced at the plate.

  
Of all the things Derek had ever witnessed Stiles Stillinski trying to maneuver and lift a gas grill had to be the most comical. “It’s just not going to fit Stiles!” He said for the third time. Stiles stood up huffing looking at him red faced and panting. Derek smirked. “It has to be taken apart…Like I said…before.”

  
Stiles threw up his hands. “Ok. Mr. Know it all! Have at it!”

  
Derek looked up at the sky in exasperation. “You know my groceries are still sitting in my car! That stupid frozen yogurt …That you made me buy…Is probably melting all over my seats as we speak!” He gestured angrily.

  
“Take a chill pill Cujo! I’ll handle this.” Stiles turned back into the garage and came out carrying his dad’s toolbox. “ Now if you don’t want your Camaro to smell like Cherry Garcia we had better hurry! Right? Yes, Right!” He handed Derek a screwdriver.  
Derek gritted his teeth and squatted down next to him. “You are so…” He bit the word back when he saw Stiles’ big eyes widen at him. “consistently annoying!”

  
“At least I’m consistent!” Smiles beamed at him.

Finally with the grill in pieces, half crammed into the back of Stiles’ jeep, the other poking from Derek’s trunk they made their way back to Derek’s house.

  
While Derek rearranged the grill out back, Stiles began carrying in the bags of groceries. He had never been inside Derek’s house before.

Stiles’ eyes followed the charred black scars that ran up the front walls. It smelt of ash and rain. Derek had sealed the holes in the roof and sunlight glittered strangely through the small puddles of water that had been caught in the plastic. The kitchen was probably awesome at one time. Wide marble counters and a deep sink. The refrigerator looked big enough to store a body. Or maybe a deer? Stiles chuckled to himself. A generator line ran to the fridge from its position outside. Stiles could hear the chugging of the motor. Gallons of water lined the counters next to the sink.

  
Stiles carefully put down the bags, and leaned against the wall just taking it all in.

What memories did Derek have to face each time he stood here? His mother cooking dinner, his family sitting down together to eat…Stiles found a lump forming in his throat.

How hard it had been for him after his mom had died. He remembered sitting down with his father for that first meal alone together with the vast silence of his mother’s absence. They hadn’t dared cook in the kitchen that first week. As if trespassing on the last remnants of her, they had ordered take out…paper plates, plastic utensils. The kitchen remained pristine. Stiles rubbed his hand along the back of the single chair pushed in at the table. Visions of Derek alone here eating Raman noodles or canned soup made him suddenly angry.

  
It all was so unfair. Jerking himself from the thoughts Stiles took the remaining dry goods out and began to put them into the cabinets. When he saw the grit and debris, he changed tactics and decided to clean them out first.

A scurrying sound behind the wall made him yelp slightly. “Ok. Dumb ass rodent in there…You do know that werewolves live here so…save yourselves and skiddaddle!”

  
Once the cabinets looked and smelt somewhat cleaner. Stiles deposited the assorted pasta, organic soups in cartons…thank you very much, sauce and some seasonings before opening the refrigerator. The only things inside were packets of ketchup, a gallon of milk, a crumpled loaf of bread…and an old carton of what looked like Chinese food…that was it. He shook his head and began filling in the empty spaces.

  
Derek came in silently from the back door. “It’s together. You can go now.”

  
Stiles didn’t look up. “I told you I wanted to help…So…shoo…Go get the gas…And let me finish up.”

He turned and nodded at Derek. “Ok?” Derek’s eyes took in the pile of dirty paper towels, and scanned up into the organized cabinet.

  
“We forgot to get garbage bags…You have any?” Stiles said from inside the refrigerator where he was scrubbing at something that looked like it was ready to develop motor skills.

Derek huffed through his nose. “Stiles…”

  
Stiles stood up and turned looking at him. “No huffing and puffing…or else this house will fall down…” Stiles chuckled and looked around. “Just go…Ok. I’ve got this.”

  
Derek shuffled back and forth on his feet conflicted.

  
“Trust me Derek.” They held each other’s eyes for a second. Stiles could see the sudden bright flicker in Derek’s eyes. He held his breath waiting.

  
“Ok, Stiles…I…I’ll go.” He turned to leave but stopped. “Don’t go anywhere but here.” And he pointed at the floor.  
“What if I have to pee?” Stiles whined.

  
“Use the sink!” Derek smirked.

  
“Gross!” Stiles said turning to look at the sink. “Good thing I made you buy bleach!”

  
When he looked back Derek was gone.

* * *

 

Stiles made good time of Derek’s absence. He pulled out more of the paper towels and began to wipe down any surface he could with the unscented cleaner Derek had demanded he get.

He sliced the vegetables and mixed up his marinade for the steak they had gotten. He gingerly set them into the fridge. He rummaged through the drawers and found old pots and dishes which he cleaned using as little of Derek’s water as possible.

He found an old table cloth, folded and barely nibbled by mice in the last drawer which had matching napkins. He set it out over the table, put down some of the clean dishes and utensils he found. Stiles took a step back and he smiled looking at it. It almost looked normal. He grabbed a broom and began to clean out the odd pieces of leaves and dust that had accumulated in almost every corner. A slight chuckle from the hallway made him jump.

  
“I didn’t know Derek had hired a maid.” Peter leaned against the doorway languidly.

His eyes smirking with mischief, as he looked at Stiles. “Or are you two just playing house?”

Peter took two steps and was next to Stiles in heartbeat. He leaned in slightly, intimately towards Stiles. “It’s good to see you again Stiles. We didn’t have the chance last time to pass pleasantries…”

Peter reached out to rub Stiles head. Stiles flinched back.

  
“Yeah for a dead guy you look pretty good.” Stiles pulled the broom closely to his chest. Peter’s eyes blinked slowly looking Stiles over.

  
“I’m glad to see that you have managed to stay alive…and as witty as ever.”

  
Stiles mouth hung open. His eyes fixed on Peter. “How did you…” Stiles shuddered slightly recalling Peter’s body engulfed in flames…from the bomb he had concocted and thrown.

Peter tapped his finger against Stile’s lips. “Shhh. I have my secrets…just like you Stiles…I wouldn’t want to ruin the ending.” Peter turned his head slightly as if listening, then turned back regarding Stiles. “It seems my nephew is back…I’ll come back later…I wouldn’t want to interrupt your little tea party…Tell him I’ll be back later…Oh. And Stiles. I look forward to us reconnecting.” He gave a little wave of his fingers towards Stiles.

  
Stiles let out a stuttering breath. He was sure Peter had heard his heart pounding in terror. He gripped the broom and gave himself a shake. No. He wouldn’t let Peter get to him. He turned his attention back to the job at hand. The kitchen looked better, cleaner maybe Derek would like it?

  
Suddenly Stiles realized that there was only the one chair. He moved into the room next to the kitchen which must have been a living room at one time. This room was even more scorched and shambled. “How the hell did that huge hole get in the wall?” Stiles could look through it to the front hallway and the foyer. He could see the staircase leading upstairs.

  
The only furniture in the room was a sagging couch, a burnt up armoire, a mirror and an old trunk.

The trunk made the best choice. Stiles dragged. Half carried it into the kitchen. He sat on it to check its height. Nope. He looked like a toddler at the adult table, His shoulders barely clearing the top of the table, which would make eating on it ridiculous.

If he turned it on its side…Maybe more like being on a stool. As he turned it over the latch slipped and it opened spilling out its contents. Papers and other small items sloshed inside and spilt out onto the floor. Stiles groaned and quickly bent down to gather them up.

When he had shoved them back in he realized a book was lodged blocking his efforts to close the trunk. Reaching in and lifting the lid slightly he pulled it out. The cover was worn and battered but it was clearly a photo album. Stiles brushed it off carefully and opened it.

There were family snapshots like you would find in any regular photo album. Smiling faces and groups of people standing together doing family things. Then suddenly like a weight had dropped on his head Stiles realized the smiling little boy blowing out his birthday candles was Derek.

The cowboy holding up his bag of Halloween treats with a opened mouth wild eyed joy was…Derek. Stiles felt his throat tighten as he looked at that boy. So cute and innocent looking. His fingers brushed over the small face smiling up at him.

Tears began to cloud his eyes as he turned the page seeing a tall long haired woman curled up sleeping with Derek stretched up against her smiling in his sleep. She had his dark eyebrows and a sweet gentle smile that seemed to pull at Stiles heart.

The light illuminating them like two slumbering angels. Another photo of a darkly handsome man carrying Derek on his shoulders, looking up wide mouthed and laughing. Derek and two girls kneeling by the shore. His skin glistening and bronze in the warm sun.

His face was smug and saucy as he was obviously showing off his sandcastle to the camera. A late afternoon shot of his sister Laura braiding their younger sister’s hair, sitting out on the back porch. An older Derek in his baseball uniform posing with his bat at his shoulder.

Stiles wiped the flowing tears from his eyes furiously. He heard Derek out back mumbling over the gas grill. He quickly and quietly shoved the paper and photo album back inside. Carefully he pulled the trunk back into the other room and tried to match its position as carefully as possible.

He noticed the skid marks in the dust and had a brief panic until he remembered the broom. With slow and deliberate sweeps he tried to cover the marks as best he could. He heard Derek pounding up the steps and enter the kitchen.

  
“Wh…what are you doing?” Derek eyed him. “I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen.”

  
Stiles looked down at the broom. “Well…I started sweeping and got caught up in the….Zen of it…You know. Just…sweeping.”

  
“Uh-huh…Why are your eyes red?” Derek stepped closer towards him. “Are you crying?” He sniffed slightly.

  
Freaking werewolves. Stiles smiled. “Just got some grit in my eyes….You know. Oh. And the onions didn’t help…” Stiles put the broom against the door way and headed towards the fridge.

  
“See got the veggies and meat all ready….The grill on?”

  
Derek nodded but his eyes were on the table. “You…you did this?”

  
Stiles nodded. “Well we can’t have a nice meal without a place to sit…Its ok?”

  
Derek grit his teeth causing his jaw to clench. “It’s fine Stiles. Come on let’s get this farce over…” He paused and looked almost apologetically at Stiles. “I mean…thanks for cleaning up…and …” he grabbed the plate with the steak and headed outside.

Stiles frowned at him but followed. “Don’t think you are skipping out on the veggies!” He yelled after him.

 

Derek found another chair and pointed at it for Stiles to sit. Stiles chuckled and sat down unfolding his napkin with a dramatic flourish.

The meal smelled good. Derek carefully put it down on the table before Stiles. Then he went to the fridge to pull out a beer for himself and a Dr. Pepper for Stiles.

Stiles eyed the beer with a smirk. “Oh. No beer for your new best friend? The one who cooks and cleans…” Stiles made his eyes big and his lips pouty.

  
“Shut up idiot…Like I’d give the Sheriff’s minor kid a beer.”

  
“I drink! And besides…You.” Stiles waved his fork at him, “Don’t even get drunk…So why even?” Derek smirked and took a long swig. “I like the taste. Why do you drink?”

  
“Uh…to get Drunk… duh…”

  
“Idiot.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Just eat.”

  
Stiles speared a piece of steak and put it on Derek’s plate along with a generous heaping of vegetables. Derek rolled his eyes at him again.

  
“I’m a big boy Stiles…You don’t have to serve me…And if you are even thinking of cutting my meat I will rip your hand off and serve it as a garnish!” Stiles slowly lowered the knife he had been inching towards the steak.

  
“Grumpy.” But Stiles smiled at him and together they ate in silence.

* * *

 

When Stiles got home he undressed, jumped into the shower and got on his comfy sweats. Lying back on his bed he closed his eyes and smiled. He felt good, he had had fun…surprisingly…with Derek.

Derek ended up eating another plate…Veggies and all. It was only through Stiles’ insistence to keep some for Isaac that Derek begrudgingly saved the last piece and some veggies.

Stiles stretched out on his bed and smiled again thinking of Derek in those photos. He seemed like someone from another world, someone who Stiles wouldn’t have ever been afraid of, someone he would have been easy friends with…like he was with Scott.

Yeah. There was more to Derek than people knew and Stiles would help him find it again. With a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
“Wake up Stiles so you can see me kill you!” The voice was dark and low and right in his ear.

“HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!” Stiles wailed, jumping back and tumbling from his bed head first into the wall.

Derek stood looming over him, murder in his eyes. “Dude! Derek…What the hell?!”

Stiles scuttled up and switched on his bedside lamp. The sudden light making him blink like an owl at Derek.

  
“Why do I smell you all over this! Huh? Tell me Stiles!” He held up the photo album and waved it angrily in Stiles’ face.

Stiles eyes went wide. “I told you…” Derek clenched his jaw. “Not. To. Go. ANYWHERE in my house. Didn’t I tell you!” He swooped down and pulled Stiles up against his chest then pushed him back down against the bed. Stiles whole body bounced with the force of it. His mouth opened and closed frantically, his brain unable to answer.

  
“Why would you do that to me? Why?” Derek turned his face away quickly. His chest was moving rapidly.

Was he crying? Stiles scurried up to him, grabbing his arm. “Derek…I…” Derek pulled away from him angrily.

  
He turned his face towards him and Stiles could see the tears. He felt as if his heart had broken into a million pieces looking at those eyes.

Those were Derek’s eyes…his real eyes, the eyes of the little boy in those photos. He tentatively reached out and stroked Derek’s cheek

.  
“I’m so sorry…Derek…It was an accident. I was just trying to move the trunk so we could sit together…and it opened…I never meant…”

  
“Their scent was on this…Stiles!...My Mother…Laura…” He groaned softly. “Now all I can smell is you…just you.”

He collapsed on the bed his head in his hands. Stiles felt his own tears flooding his eyes.

  
“Derek…Please…Forgive me. If I had known I would never have... I didn’t realize…I just.”

  
Derek was gone in a heartbeat. The only sign of him being there was the rustling of the blinds and the tears running down Stiles’ face.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles held the photo album carefully to his chest. The jeep rumbled beneath him as it sat idling before Derek’s house. If Derek was home he would know he was here. He had to have heard the signature puttering of Stiles’ jeep…Most could, from a mile away…Stiles wasn’t sure of what exactly he was doing. It had been almost a week since he had last seen Derek. “What a mess.” Stiles mumbled to himself. He shut the engine and crept out of the jeep slowly. He grabbed a canvas shopping bag and slipped the album inside along with the letter he had written. He pulled his shoulders back and made himself march to the front door. The Camaro was parked near the back so Derek had to be home, or else off traipsing in the woods. Stiles hoped to hell that Peter wasn’t around. The last thing he needed was creepy ass Uncle Pyschopants up in his grill. He hooked the bag over the door handle and whispered.

  
“Uh. Ok. I get that you are mad at me. You should be. I really didn’t think…Not much new there…Right? I wouldn’t want to hurt you…I understand why it was so…important…So I’m leaving something for you. It might even things out…Show you that I get it…and Derek?” Stiles looked up as if Derek were right in front of him. “I’d really never want to hurt you.” He waved at the empty space, shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to the jeep. As he drove off he thought he saw a shadow pass by the broken window.

  
Once he was sure Stiles had gone Derek opened the door and looked at the bag attached to the handle. He looked around as if expecting some ambush. He yanked the bag off the door and contemplated hurling it into the woods, but stopped when he caught a whiff of something sweet from within. He opened it and looked inside. An old photo album was wedged inside, along with three ziplock baggies crammed with cookies and another with some brown powdery stuff. Derek huffed in annoyance, but brought it inside and deposited it on the kitchen table. There was a note taped to the bag of powder. In Stiles haphazard handwriting he read.

  
 ** _“Crank up the hot plate…2 cups milk. Mix in slowly. Drink with the cookies. My mom’s secret recipe.”_**  
He tossed it casually aside. Then eyed the photo album. Taped to the cover was another note.

  
 **“Derek, I’m sorry. Really, really,really sorry. I would never have touched anything if I had only known. I want you to know that I understand. And that despite the fact that you probably REALLY hate me now…as opposed to before when you only maybe hated me a little… I never hated you. And I’d never in a million years ever….EVER want to make you suffer or cry. So this is for you…to keep, or destroy or whatever.** \--Stiles”

  
He knew what it was before he even opened it up. He could smell Stiles on it…The weird and comfortable blend of Stiles. Like paper, books, kitchens and tears. Derek pushed the album slowly away shaking his head slowly….He didn’t have time for this …but then grabbed it and flipped it opened. He didn’t want to care, didn’t want this intimate exchange…but he understood what Stiles was trying to say. He had violated Derek’s secret grief, now he was offering up his own.

Derek took a deep breath then leaned in to look. The first photo that caught Derek’s attention was of a little boy grinning proudly holding up a spelling bee ribbon. Thick brown hair and a toothless smile, totally Stiles. Next to it was a photo of Stiles and his mother face down in the dirt planting together. Stiles mom looked at Stiles smiling gently as he concentrated on the hole he was digging, his little pink tongue sticking out between his lips in determined concentration.

More photos of her sitting amidst her garden, flowers everywhere. Derek flipped slowly watching Stiles grow and change slowly in each photo. His birthdays surrounded by family. That same big goofy smile and wide eyed wonder. Photos of the sheriff and Stiles’ mom hugging eyes locked together deeply. Photos of Scott and Stiles dressed only in swimsuits with blankets as capes showing off their heroic muscles. A photo of Stiles hanging like a monkey from a tree branch with his tongue hanging out and Scott beneath looking up and laughing at him.

Stiles and his mom outside holding hands and twirling around, drenched and laughing in the rain. Stiles and his mom baking pies and obviously having a battle with the flour which had smeared and splattered both themselves and the kitchen.

  
Further on Derek noticed something different. Stiles’ smile changed. It was still there but the light in his eyes had diminished, his smile dimmed. There was the photo of his mom and him, matching shaved heads, her eyes dark ringed and sad pressing her lips to his head in a kiss.  
The two of them in matching straw hats at the sea shore, hands entwined facing the fading sunset. The final shot of Stiles mom unwrapping Christmas presents tiny and frail with Stiles looking longingly up at her from her feet. Derek found himself staring into Stiles eyes. They were deep and dark in grief. He could tell that Stiles knew it would be his mother’s last Christmas. He could see the intense look, as if he had wanted to record every detail of her to memory at that one moment. Derek felt his heart pound painfully as he looked down at Stiles.  
On the last page was a birthday card. It was taped carefully inside. The handwriting on it tiny and in neat smooth cursive.

  
‘ ** _Hey Wild Thing,_**  
 ** _I know you told me not to say goodbye, so I won’t. Instead I decided to say hello to the most awesomest boy in the world. Or should I say the man you are becoming. I could never have imagined that I could create such a wonder! You have made me become so much more than I ever thought I could be. You are the reason I find myself laughing at random moments, just thinking of your smile, your kindness, your determination and most importantly your love… Son, you are so many wonderful things, and I am sorry that I will miss out seeing you grow into all of those things… but I know you will! You are a thunderstorm, a force of nature, pure and raw and beautiful. There are so many things yet to experience and I wish I could write out a quick ‘how to guide’ for you. But, living …well, it is the only way. Trust me. When I met your father I thought he was the quietest, sourest, most anal dufous I had ever met…but then one day out of the blue he was standing there handing me a flower and a crumpled up note, and I looked into his eyes and saw something more._**  
 ** _Always look deeply, my love. Never stop at someone’s surface. We all have our sadness, our own personal grief’s…Don’t let yourself miss out on loving another… no matter whom, until you really see them. And more importantly they have seen you! You are beautiful, smart, kind and generous. I am so blessed that I have been given the opportunity to have loved and be loved by someone like you. I’ve watched you grow and learn so much. And frankly I’m amazed that I produced such a smart guy! But for all the things you can learn from books, there is nothing as powerful as what you can learn from LIVING. So carry me with you, I know you will, but don’t let me drag you down. Go dance in the rain, laugh like you do, be the boy I love. And don’t ever let grief cloud your beautiful and bright heart. When life kicks you in the ass… heat up some cocoa, eat as many cookies as you want and laugh about it all! I love you I love you I love you. Now get out there have an adventure! Learn, laugh and love. I’ll be watching you and loving you always! Mom XXOO_**

Derek hadn’t realized he had been crying until he saw the drop hit the paper and become absorbed into it. He ran a finger over the spot gently. “God damn you, Stiles.” He got up abruptly slamming the book shut. Then he turned back to it. He grabbed the cocoa and the cookies, pulled out the hot plate and the milk. He sat flipping through it again, sipping the drink and chewing thoughtfully. “What the hell am I doing?” He asked himself. His fingers brushing gently the edge of the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The field was quiet; the last of the students who were practicing had left. The only people visible were a few runners over on the track doing laps. Stiles dropped his bag and adjusted the lacrosse equipment against the bench. He scanned around looking for Scott. He smirked and nodded.

“Ditched again.” He wasn’t mad. He never got mad with Scott…just disappointed? He had thought now that Scott and Alison had taken a hiatus from the horizontal tango, that things would have returned back in some ways to how they had been. But they hadn’t. Scott seemed to have found a way to fill in the empty space with everyone else but Stiles.

He had buckled down in his studies…which was a good thing, because Scott was facing the very real possibility of summer school. He was working more with Deaton and hanging out with his new wolf BFF Isaac. Stiles huffed out his breath watching it puff into the chill of the late afternoon. From his bag he heard his phone chime, and he pulled it out and looked, one missed text, from Scott: “Sorry had to meet up with Isaac. Promise tomorrow. Call u later”

  
Stiles sighed, first it was Alison now Isaac. He couldn’t compete with either of them; he lacked Alison’s sex appeal and Isaac’s wild wolfiness. So other than growing breasts or a tail, he’d have to do what he did better than anyone. Make the best of the situation.  
The sky overhead looked grey and flat, just on the edge of rain. He stretched back trying to look casual. Yep. Here is a guy. Alone. Sitting in full lacrosse gear. Doing? What the hell? He didn’t need Scott to practice with…He could just do it himself. Not like he wasn’t promised…by his best friend…or anything. Grabbing his bag he headed towards the goal. He dropped the ball and scooped it up and threw it into the goal. He dropped another, and then another, his speed was getting better. He scooped up the ball and turned and ran down the length of the field, dodging imaginary opponents before sprinting back and throwing into the goal only this time the ball didn’t make it into the net, instead it was caught by a leather clad man.

Derek looked down at the ball in his stick. He looked back up at Stiles almost surprised.

  
“That had some heat to it.” He mumbled.

  
Stiles had skidded to a stop looking at him in surprise.

  
“What are you doing Stiles?” Derek asked tossing the ball back at Stiles.

  
“Just playing with myself.” Stiles fumbled briefly but caught the ball.

  
Derek’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline. Stiles chuckled and looked down. “You KNOW what I mean.”

  
Derek smirked and looked down twirling the stick slowly in his hands. “ You want me to help?”

  
“What? Help me play with myself?” Stiles couldn’t resist. He let his laugh mask his nervousness.

  
Derek looked up eyes wide, and then shook his head slightly. “You’re an idiot you know…”

  
He threw the ball back at Stiles which Stiles caught. “Does this mean you aren’t mad at me. Anymore?”

  
Stiles threw the ball back trying not to look at Derek’s sudden solemn eyes. Derek caught it and stopped to look at him.  
“I’m not mad…at you. Stop talking and concentrate…Do those runs again…try to get past me.”

  
Stiles felt a bubble of happiness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Really. I mean you want to help me practice?”

  
Derek shrugged. “I’m here aren’t I? Now. Go!” He hurled the ball making Stiles sprint crazily after it.

  
“Dude! No Wolfy advantages!” He said as he pounded after it, but he was laughing.

* * *

  
Derek proved a more capable coach than Scott, even if he had never played Lacrosse before. He rushed at Stiles making him spin and dodge like he had never had to before. Of course Derek going red eyed wolf scary didn’t hurt motivate him. He threw the ball farther…swearing all the while it wasn’t with any werewolf added oomph. But Stiles didn’t believe him. After an hour Stiles was bent over trying to coax as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. He put his head down between his legs and gasped for air.

  
“I’m not going to be able to even walk tomorrow.” He smiled up at Derek. Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ back.

  
“You did...You were good Stiles.” He had a strange look of surprised admiration on his face.

  
“Thanks.” Stiles grinned up at him. “Now would you mind carrying me home? I think my body has just decided that it is in shut down mode.” Stiles reached up his arms like a toddler to Derek.

  
Derek smacked his shoulder. “You go get washed up…You stink.” He grabbed Stiles gear and his bag. “Come on, I’ll make sure you make it.”

  
Suddenly Stiles found himself in the strange situation of being in the empty locker room…undressing…with Derek Hale watching him. He felt his cheeks suddenly flush uncontrollably. He needed distractions. And when his body rebelled his brain flew into hyper mode.  
“So…locker rooms huh? Like you remembered?”

  
Derek furrowed his brow at him. Then looked around slowly and nodded. “Pretty much. I have been in here recently though…Jackson…Peter…Uh. Just two weeks ago actually.”

  
Stiles opened his mouth “Oh. Yeah. Right…I was busy then. Grandpa Crazymother had invited me over for tea and beatings….”

  
“It does still smell a lot in here though….” Derek got up and made a grimace. “The smell from this locker especially…I don’t really want to know what this guy gets up too.” Derek stood up next to Stiles and pointed.

  
“Oh. That’s Greenberg’s locker…He’s a bit…Interesting.”

  
Derek scrunched up his nose. “I’d hate to have to ever track him…He smells like feet and ass to the hundredth power.”

  
Stiles just nodded. “Yup. Don’t need werewolf senses for that…” Stiles dropped his underwear and tried to suavely wrap the towel as quickly around him as he could. When he turned Derek was looking at him intently. “Uhhmmm…” Stiles pressed his lips together. “I…gotta..shower…sooo…” He gestured towards the shower room.

  
Derek only raised his brows. “So go…I’ll wait.” Stiles felt the red creeping into his face again.

  
“You embarrassed? Aren’t you used to showering in front of your team mates?”

  
Stiles chuckled. “ Embarrassed…Nah!” He blew a noise from his lips. “I just didn’t want you to be…embarrassed…” But the thought of Derek …whose body Stiles had to admit was barely one step down from Greek God... looking at his scrawny assed excuse of a body did fire off some insecurity.

  
Derek smiled. “I’ll wait outside.” He got up quickly. “And Stiles” He turned back to look over his shoulder. “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed of.” He gave Stiles a mischievous grin and left. Leaving Stiles with his mouth gaping and closing like a fish in response.

 

Derek was waiting when he left the locker room. They walked in silence towards the parking lot. Even though he wanted to say something…anything Stiles kept his mouth firmly shut. Once they reached their cars. Derek turned and took his arm softly.

  
“I’m sorry about the other night…” he looked down for a moment. “I didn’t mean to hurt you…or scare you…” he looked at Stiles waiting.  
Stiles shook his head. “You didn’t hurt me…Scared about ten years off my life…” Derek laughed slightly. “You can be a bit intense!”

  
“Yeah…Peter says I’m a bit dramatic…”

  
“I am really sorry Derek. You know that right?” Stiles needed to say it again. He needed to see Derek’s eyes when he said it. Derek looked directly at him.

  
“I know Stiles…I believe you. You aren’t lying.” He laughed. “You never do…even when it would save you from having me want to rip your throat out.”

  
“AHH!” Stiles smiled at him. “Hearing you say that brings back warm fuzzy memories! Good times! Good Times!”

  
Derek laughed and cuffed him gently against his head. “You do make me laugh Stiles.”  
Stiles regarded him silently, his eyes serious. “I do care you know…About you…When I said…” Stiles looked down at his shoes. “We were friends…at the store…I wasn’t lying.”

  
Derek looked away. “I know Stiles.” Derek opened his car door and reached inside pulling out the canvas bag and Photo album. He held it out to Stiles. “I wanted to return this to you. And…thank you for sharing it…”

  
Stiles took the bag and looked in, then back up at Derek. Derek looked away and then back at him intently. “I guess of anyone around here…you are…you’d understand.” He looked down and shuffled his feet slowly into the gravel. “Your mom seemed like a wise woman…her letter to you was…”

  
Stiles blinked swiftly and nodded his head. “Yeah. She was. Something else.”

  
“For a minute…while I was reading it…I almost thought I could hear my own mom…saying those things…” Derek looked away his own eyes suddenly blinking rapidly to stop the glistening of tears.

  
“Ok….Let’s lighten this up.” Stiles affectionately tapped his shoulder. “ What do you say to some super burgers and fries at the diner…My…Wait…Your treat!” Stiles beamed up at him his best smile.

  
Derek turned back to him and saw that toothless boy holding up his award winning ribbon, and he felt a catch in his throat. He smiled back slowly. “I guess I owe you…a meal. My treat.”

 

Watching Stiles eat was a disturbing mixture of an Olympic sport and an episode of wild kingdom. The way he could effortlessly cram a dozen fries into his mouth while still carrying on a conversation fascinated Derek. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. Stiles finally realized Derek was staring and smirked.

  
“What?” he laughed. Derek reached over with his napkin and wiped the clown mouth of ketchup that Stiles had painted on from his feeding frenzy. “Thanks…Daddy Derek.”

  
Derek smirked. “You’d never guess that I was the animal at this table.” He chuckled darkly looking down at his plate. Suddenly he looked up at the heavy silence from Stiles. He arched his brow at him. “What?”

  
Stiles had a hard serious look on his face. “Is that it? You think that’s what you are? ”  
Derek looked around at the quiet diner and back at Stiles. Stiles eyes never left his face. ‘You are not an animal Derek. Don’t say that kind of stuff.” Stiles jabbed his fries angrily in his ketchup.

  
Derek huffed in surprise. “Ok. I…won’t” Suddenly the smile was back and Stiles eyes lit up. “You think you’d like to come to one of our games? I bet Isaac would like it…”

  
“Hmm. Maybe…he’s been a bit distant since Erica and Boyd…” Derek put down his fork his appetite gone, his worry over the missing teens hitting him like a blow to his gut.

  
“Dude.” Stiles saw the quick flash of pain across Derek’s face. “They’ll be back…It was a bad time. Gerard and his craziness just scared them…Now that Chris and Alison have kind of cooled off a bit…Give them time.”

  
Derek was focused on his hands. “I failed them, Stiles. I…I wasn’t a good enough Alpha…I’m still not…I was never meant to be the Alpha. My mother…she talked to Laura about some of it…but it’s overwhelming.” He leaned back into the red vinyl seat, his head falling back. “When I did what I did…I almost lost control…the power is so hard to handle sometimes…Just forget it…Everything. It’s fine.”

  
Stiles eyes were fixed on Derek. “That’s why you did it…didn’t you? You killed Peter…or took the Alpha power…because if Scott had…?”

  
Derek rubbed his face and looked up at Stiles. “I wasn’t sure he could handle it…I didn’t want to have to kill him, if he went wild. He only barely has control as it is…”

  
“You.” Stiles shook his head and tossed his uneaten fries down . “Why not just tell Scott that? That you cared about him? Why all the huffing and puffing and I’m the boss… you do as I say shit…Derek.” Stiles shook his head sadly again. “It’s not a weakness to trust someone…to care about them. To maybe let people see the real you?”

  
Derek’s hands gripped the table tightly. “Ok. Stiles. Enough.”

  
“No. See that’s what I’m talking about…You get all growly and snarly whenever someone gets close to the real issue.”

  
“Why do you always have to ruin things by not shutting up!” Derek growled low.

  
“Why do you always have to revert to growling and snarling when someone is trying to just help?” Stiles replied defiantly, his voice rising slightly.

  
The waitress cleared her throat nervously, and they both turned equally annoyed faces at her. “Uhm…Your check?” She tried smiling casually, dropping it quickly on the table before retreating. Derek scanned it and then pulled out some bills which he threw on the table. Stiles shook his head again and looked down.

  
Derek sat back looking at him, his breath came out heavy. “How do you do it?”

  
“And what is it? O great and grumpy Alpha?”

  
“How do you make me smile one minute…and make me want to kill you the next?” Derek smirked.

  
Stiles chuckled and shrugged. “Part of the Stillinski charm…I’m multifaceted.”

  
Out in the parking lot Derek nodded at Stiles and moved towards his car quickly. Stiles jogged to catch up to him calling. “Hey, wait.”

  
Derek turned around so quickly that Stiles almost collided into his chest.

  
“What Stiles?” Derek sighed bracing himself.

  
“I just wanted to say…Thanks. For helping me…practice…The food…Just this….hanging out.” He gestured into the air slightly.  
Derek nodded. “You’re welcome.”  
“Ok…don’t kill me…” Before he could ask him why, Derek was pulled into a tight hug from Stiles. Stiles breath at his ear whispered “You’re a good guy Derek…”

  
He felt his own arms moving in reflex to hug Stiles back. There was a jolt of something almost painful in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him like this. His breath caught in his throat when Stiles released him. Stiles stepped back and smiled. “Well. See you.” He gave a small wave and walked quickly to his jeep. Derek stood there watching him drive away, still feeling the haphazard thumping in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“And…Why are we here?” Isaac pushed his way past a low hanging fern following Derek through the steamy and hot greenhouse. “I thought we were going to the hardware store for paint…You promised we would be finished painting by this weekend.”

  
Derek turned and glared at him. “ You’re the one who skipped school…Not me. So, we will go where I want us to go. And right now we are going here!”

  
Isaac whined and stuck his hands into his pockets with all the petulance of a teenager not getting his way. “But I promised Scott that we’d hang out today.”

  
Derek was selecting some flowers and herbs and piling them into a cardboard tray. “If Scott skipped school…again…he’s dumber than I thought. Besides, you’re spending too much time with Scott…You aren’t his only friend you know.”  
Isaac smirked, “You feeling left out?”  
“Not me you idiot…Stiles.” Derek looked back at Isaac, who had at least the decency to look a bit ashamed.  
“We don’t mean too…It’s just the stuff we do…Stiles really can’t …you know?”

  
Derek turned and regarded him. “Uhmm. Let’s see…like going out for pizza last night? Or your marvel heroes marathon last week at the movies? I’m confused? Where was it Stiles wouldn’t have fit in?”  
Isaac looked away. “Those just happened…after we had been out training.”

  
Derek made a small “Hmmph” noise and moved on.

  
“Besides,” Isaac said hurrying to catch up to him. “Stiles really hasn’t been just sitting home alone…has he?” Isaac didn’t mean for his eyebrows to waggle suggestively. “Peter says that you and he are practically…”

  
“What has Peter said?” Derek growled low. Isaac flinched and scuttled a step back.

  
“N...Nothing. Just you and Stiles have been hanging out…together.”

  
Derek just let his eyes scan up and down the boy. “Yeah. Well. Peter doesn’t know anything…and you should keep away from him when I’m not around.”

  
“Then why is he in the pack if you don’t trust him?” Derek eyed him again over some seedlings.

  
“I don’t trust anyone. And it’s better to keep him close then give him free range.”

  
Isaac looked at the tray Derek kept piling with plants. “And again…why are we here?”

  
“Shut up and grab another tray.”

 

Derek was trying to remember what the flowers were he had seen in the photos. He remembered the big and bright sunflowers, the little marigolds…But there were so many others in Stiles’ mom’s gardens that he only could recall the colors exploding all around in the background. It was a weird quick decision that made him turn in here. Something Stiles had said only in passing just the other day had jumped to his mind as he passed by the garden center on their way to the hardware store. They had been out to the bookstore and were driving casually back, sipping coffee when Stiles had pointed the place out to him.

  
“My god! I haven’t been down this way in years. My mom loved that place.” Derek slowed the car over so Stiles wouldn’t get whiplash from turning to look.

  
“From about now until the end of May we’d be here getting stuff for her garden. She loved planting and growing flowers and herbs… and we had the most awesome vegetable gardens.” Stiles leaned back quietly. “You can go Derek. I didn’t mean to make you stop.” He gave Derek a warm smile.

Derek looked back and forth between him and the road as he drove on. Stiles had suddenly become quiet, which filled the air in the car with an unnatural tingle. Derek could feel the sadness around Stiles. Stiles just looked ahead tapping his coffee cup softly against his lips, the memories in his eyes. Derek turned on the radio deliberately to a country station, which he knew would snap Stiles out of his reverie.

  
“Ugggh. No…No…and No.” Stiles began fiddling with the stations trying to find something more to his liking. Derek smirked slightly to himself on how well he was beginning to understand this kid.

* * *

 

The woman at the garden center greeted him with a warm smile as he approached the counter.

  
“Well…Someone has big plans. It’s a bit early , but with the way the weather has been, I’m sure they’ll be ok. You putting in a new garden?”

  
Isaac looked at Derek in surprise. Derek just gave his best seductive smile to the woman and said. “Actually I was going to restart one that has been …abandoned for a while. And maybe you could help me?” The woman smiled again this time with a coy fluttering of her eyes.  
“Well you certainly have a nice selection here…Herbs and some flowers. What type of garden were you hoping for?”

  
Derek sighed and shrugged looking like a helpless guy in need of assistance. Isaac groaned slightly. Derek turned to him.  
“Why don’t you head on down to the hardware store. Here’s the list. Some money. I’ll meet you back here.”

  
Isaac’s eyes went wide. “Its two miles down the road. How am I supposed to carry all that paint?”

  
“Consider it a training session. Now. Go!” He turned back to the woman. “Now what type of garden would you like?”

  
The woman watching Isaac storm off giggled slightly back at Derek. “How about I show you some pictures we have. She pulled out three photo albums. “These are some of our customers’ gardens. Over the years we began asking people to share what they did. We used to have the pictures taped up here” She gestured to the wall behind the register which now housed a variety of dried wreathes…”but we got so many that we couldn’t fit them all.” She opened up the albums and began flipping through them. “Here’s a nice one…mostly perennials. These are all vegetables. Herbs…Old English…Too fancy for you right?” She smiled up at him. Another customer grumbled behind them. The woman startled and excused herself. “Keep looking while I help this customer, I’m sure you’ll find what you are looking for. Be right back!”

  
Derek rolled his eyes slightly after she left and continued flipping through the books. Nothing seemed right…They all were beautiful…but just not the same. In the second to last book something caught his attention. It wasn’t a garden. It was a toothless smile of a little boy sitting with his arm around an enormous pumpkin. He pulled closer to it. “Stiles” he breathed.

  
“Who dear?” The woman was standing back over him her head bowed down looking. “Oh. My! Yes that’s his name…well not his real name. Stella never told us…Just that he was named after her Father. Something almost impossible to pronounce…” She looked up at Derek suddenly. “You…You knew Stella?”

  
“No…but I know her son.” Derek whispered. The woman squinted slightly wondering.

  
“Stella was a wonder! She could make anything grow. Sometimes we’d give her plants that we had given up on and she’d bring them right back to life! Now she had a green thumb!” The woman frowned slightly. “Poor girl.”  
Derek looked up at her.

  
“So sad how quickly she went. How is her son doing? And John? They never come by anymore…”

  
“Ok. They are ok…I was thinking of planting these…for them. Fix up their garden.” Derek looked back down at the photo. “He…they have been good to me.”

  
The woman smiled brightly. “Well then…You need to see this!” She turned and went into her office and returned carrying a framed photo. She handed it to Derek with a big grin. He looked down at the photo, and there it was…the garden with Stiles and his mom and dad posing brightly sitting center stage.

  
“Yes!” he laughed. “That’s it exactly!”  
The woman laughed and rubbed his shoulder warmly. “Ok. Then you’ve got some plans to make. And I’ll help…Stella’s garden will bloom again!”

* * *

 

Derek’s Camaro was so loaded with bags of peat, fertilizer and plants that Isaac had to scrunch up with gallons of paint stacked before him. “How can you even see where you are going!” Grumbled Isaac through the bags and cans. Derek felt so light he didn’t even bother to tell him to shut up.

  
They sped up to the front porch of Derek’s house. “Get out!” Derek barked. Isaac jumped and turned to try to look at him in disbelief. “What? Aren’t you going to paint?” He opened his door almost spilling onto the ground.  
“I have something else to do! You can paint…Why not ask Scott to help?” Derek gave him a smirk.

  
Isaac rolled his eyes and began grabbing up the cans and supplies. “Fine! Then I will.” Derek didn’t even mind the tone. “Good. Just do a good job…Wouldn’t want to have to do re do it now would you?” His smile although wicked was genuine as he sped off leaving Isaac fuming on the porch.

It was only when he reached the Stilinski’s house that Derek realized how insane he was becoming. Maybe he had more in common with Peter than he knew. The Sheriff’s cruiser was in the driveway, but Stile’s jeep wasn’t there. Derek suddenly felt panicky. How the hell did he think this was going to happen? Just walk out to the back yard and start digging? Maybe come back at night? He put his head down into his hands trying to think rationally. A tap at the window startled him back to reality. The sheriff was standing looking down at him with a confused frown. Derek rolled down the window.

  
“Mr. Stillinski, hi…sorry. Came to see if Stiles was home.”

  
“Derek.” The sheriff said by way of greeting. “Stiles has practice after school…And…” He looked at his watch . “And school isn’t out for another hour?”

  
“Oh.Yeah.Right” Derek’s eyes got wide. John chuckled and gestured into the Camaro. “What’s all this then?”

  
Derek looked over his shoulder at the jungle creeping up behind him. He huffed and looked down into his lap. “Plants…for a garden…”

  
John’s eyes furrowed. “And you wanted Stiles to help you plant this at your house?”

  
Derek closed his eyes again. “Actually…” he looked up at John. “I was going to…plant them here. For him…for you…He mentioned Stel…His mom always had a garden.” Derek looked hopefully up at the sheriff.

 

John blinked at that. He just stood gaping at Derek. “Derek…why? That’s a thoughtful…gesture and all but… This must have cost …” he bent down looking inside the car. “Quite a lot of money…Can I ask you why you felt you needed to do this?” He stepped back opening the door and gestured for Derek to get out. Derek had no escape now. He slowly uncurled from his seat and stood facing the sheriff. “Well?” John chuckled.

  
Derek shrugged slightly. “He’s a friend. I wanted to pay him back…for…”

  
“Being your friend?” John finished softly. He eyed Derek carefully for a minute. “I’m not sure how to feel about this…”Derek looked suddenly guarded again. The bright eyes he had when talking about planting the garden disappeared and suddenly John could see the fear of rejection. He felt like he had just kicked a puppy. “Ok. Son. Listen. I think it’s a really…super nice idea…And I know you spent a lot of time and money on this…And I’m touched.” John took Derek’s shoulder and gave him a gentle pat of affection. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture. But some wounds…” he took a deep breath. “Shouldn’t be poked at…You understand?”

  
Derek nodded slightly. John nodded. “Ok. Then. Thanks.” He began walking back into the house.  
“Sheriff!”

  
He turned back to see Derek pulling out a photo in a frame from his seat. “The woman at the Garden center wanted me to give this to you.” He held it out.

  
John took the photo and looked down with a small chuckle. “I remember this. Took me about sixty tries to get into the shot before the timer went off…” He rubbed his finger over the surface. “She was so beautiful…Her garden too.” He looked up quickly at Derek as he climbed back into the car.

  
“You know your plan wasn’t going to work.”

  
“Sorry?” asked Derek.

  
“No shovel.” John smiled back at him. “Come on out. I have two in the garage. Since you’re here…and we have this...” he held up the picture. “Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.”

* * *

 

  
After two hours of work John sat up and looked over at the results. He stumbled to his feet and clutched at his back. “Now I remember why I didn’t do this!” He laughed. Derek paused in spreading the bark mulch to look with him. John smirked at his face. “Yeah. Doesn’t look like much now…But as Stella used to say…It’s the wait that makes the garden so worthwhile. Before you know it there will be flowers everywhere.” He smiled as Derek resumed his work.  
“You can take a break you know.”

  
Derek shrugged slightly. “I wanted to get it done before Stiles got home. We still have his vegetables to do.”

  
“His vegetables?” John smiled. “Does that mean I’m off the hook having to eat them…You do know what I’m in for? Right?”

  
Derek smiled down as he patted the mulch around the rose bushes. John leaned on his shovel and watched Derek begin pulling out weeds and turf, turning up the soil of the barren vegetable patch. “I have to say something Derek…and I don’t want you to be insulted…”

  
Derek paused to look at him. “I doubt I’d be insulted Sheriff…I’ve probably heard worse…” he continued chopping at the soil.

  
“I didn’t trust you…I mean. I thought maybe you weren’t a good influence…on Stiles.” He blushed slightly looking away. “I mean…when I found out he knew you…I wasn’t too thrilled that he would be hanging out with you…and I know that people say a lot of things…But. I don’t believe them. I think my son is a good judge of character. And I think…I know… you care about him…This alone is probably one of the nicest things I’ve ever seen someone do for another person.” John gestured at the new gardens and then rubbed his head slowly. “I just want you to know that…you’re welcomed here anytime. And if you need help or anything…Well I’d like to be there for you too.”

  
Derek had stopped and was looking intently at John, listening to the steady rhythm of the man’s heart. He had meant every word he said. Derek nodded slowly and gave him a slow smile. “Thank you. Sheriff…John. That means a lot to me.”  
John nodded and smiled then clapped his hands together. “Ok. So let’s get these suckers in before Stiles gets home and demands we do a crop of soy beans!”

 

When Stiles pulled up to his house and saw Derek’s car he had two very weird reactions. The first was a panic that something had happened to his father…the other a strange glip of excitement to see Derek. His brain was still trying to process these while he rushed to the front door when he heard voices from the back yard. He recognized his father’s laugh and then he heard Derek’s telltale snort in response. Creeping through the house, feeling like he was in the twilight zone, Stiles deposited his bags and lacrosse gear and headed through the kitchen to see them both sitting at the picnic table sipping beers.

  
“Hello?” Stiles asked with a smile, looking from one mud smeared face to the other. “What the hell are you two up to? New mud wrestling down at Charlies?”

  
His dad got up and smiled. “No. No stay there. We have a surprise for you! Close your eyes.”

  
Derek stood up and smiled shyly.

  
“Is this an intervention? I swear I only take the prescribed amount of my Adderall…mostly.”

  
“Stiles just close your eyes.” Derek smirked at him.

  
“Ok.Ok…but no tickling… I just drank Gatorade…” John led Stiles by the hand to the gardens. He turned and nodded at Derek. “Ok…One,two look” Stiles uncovered his eyes and gawked at the sight in front of him. Three definite new gardens were there with carefully placed stones outlining them. Bright green leaves and stems snuggled under dark mulch. Little place markers at each row identifying the plants. He bent down reading the markers. His smile getting wider and wider with everything he looked at. Stiles looked confused and surprised up at his father.

  
“Wow…You did this?” Stiles asked his father. John shook his head.

  
“No…I only helped… barely. It was Derek. He wanted to surprise you.”

  
Stiles turned in amazement at Derek. “Are you crazy? With everything you have to do at your house?” Derek didn’t have a chance to answer before Stiles was hugging him tightly. “I don’t know what to say. I’m speechless.”

  
Derek smirked looking at him eye to eye. “Well, if that itself wasn’t thanks enough!” Stiles released him with a laugh.

  
John clapped Derek on the shoulder. “This guy is quite the work horse….Now. Since, I don’t have to work. How about I fire up the grill and we can throw on some steaks…”

  
Stiles suddenly looked down at his feet. “Uhm…Damn… I was going out tonight? I really should get ready.”

  
John smiled at him raising an eyebrow. “Scott?”

  
Stiles blushed slightly. “Uhm. No… Lydia…” He looked over quickly at Derek then back to his dad.

John frowned at him. “I thought you said she wasn’t interested?”

  
Stiles shrugged. “ I don’t know…It’s no big deal. She just said she’d like to do something…So I thought we’d go grab a bite to eat… maybe a movie? Maybe all my years of pinning after her have worn her down?” Stiles pulled his shoulders up biting his lip with a smirk.

  
John nodded slowly. “Uhm. Ok? I guess. Just be careful…and be home early it’s still a school night.”

  
Derek was silently tapping his empty beer bottle against his leg, his eyes fixed firmly away from Stiles.

  
“Dude, I really can’t thank you enough for all this…Really…I’m sorry we can’t hang, but you know? Maybe…another time?”

  
“Yeah.” Derek looked up at him slowly. “I understand.” He let the word seem to hang in the air for a minute. “Have fun Stiles. Sheriff I’ll put these away for you, and then I’ll head home.”

Stiles could see the tension in his movements, he had been around Derek long enough that he could tell the difference between the ‘everything is fine and dandy’ movements to the ‘I’m about to throw you into a wall’ stance.

  
John began picking up the empty containers and used up mulch bags. “Derek you’re welcome to stay…I’m not as good a cook as Stiles but…”

  
Derek grinned and gave him a nod. “Another time perhaps. Goodbye Stiles…” He turned and was gone around the house before Stiles could even reply.

  
“Lydia, Huh?” His dad said to himself walking into the house, a slight shake of his head.

  
Stiles stood there for a moment feeling like he had just missed something important.

  
“Yeah. Lydia” He whispered to himself but still thinking about how Derek’s face had looked.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Lydia Martin looked like an angel descending from heaven as she approached the restaurant. Stiles couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy as she waved casually at him from the window. He stood up and pulled out her chair, only stumbling slightly.

  
“How gallant!” She smiled at him. Her eyes scanned the room slowly. “This place has a wonderful Gratinée de Coquille St Jacques.” She winked at him.

  
Stiles smiled and nodded, not sure whether she was speaking of a food thing or the atmosphere.

“I thought it would be your style…Style from Stiles. Huh?” He quickly sipped at his water to stop the flow of stupidity from spilling from his mouth.

  
“Bit pricey though.” She eyed him carefully. “I would have been happy just grabbing a burger.”

  
“Well, you know…It’s nice to go someplace new…Uh. For me. That is never been here…”

  
Lydia smiled and reached out across the table to tap his quaking hands. “I really just wanted to talk Stiles. You didn’t need to do all this.”

  
“I wanted to…It is fine. I can cover it.”

  
She eyed him thoughtfully. Her perk lips flashing into a slight frown. “Stiles, the entrees run about thirty dollars on average, if you take into account the starters, salad and beverages and gratuity…between the two of us we are looking at least one hundred sixty dollars.” She pushed back her hair slightly, smoothing it in thought. “This isn’t really financially feasible. Very thoughtful. But.” She held up her hands, “ Not what I expected or needed.”

  
Stiles squirmed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze. Then looked down at the linen napkin he was twisting and pulling in his hands.

  
“Let’s go.” She said firmly with a curt nod to her head. “Garcon?” She waved the waiter over and began speaking softly and quickly to him ‘en francais’.

Stiles looked back and forth between them as they finished up the conversation. The waiter looked a bit put out but Lydia only smiled sweetly and turned back to Stiles.

“Ok. Let’s go.”  
Stiles banged and bumped his way after her as she made a deliberate bee-line to the street. Once outside she stopped long enough for Stiles to catch up with her.

  
“What just happened?” He asked looking concerned and confused. She flounced her hair softly back. “I told him I was a diabetic and forgot my insulin, and so we needed to leave.”

  
“But…Dinner?” Stiles asked.

  
Lydia turned to him. “ Stiles. Despite what others may believe… I’m not some gold digger. Money and fancy restaurants don’t impress me.” Stiles chuckled at that. She smiled back and took his arm as they strode along. “Not that I don’t appreciate them, it’s just not what I am all about.”

  
“But…Jackson is rich…so I thought…” Stiles mumbled.

  
“He can afford it…so yeah, I guess I’d let him. You however, aren’t so…It’s all checks and balances. What can you afford…within reasonable means…would serve as grand a gesture as anything Jackson could do. Understand?”

  
Stiles chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her. “So the diner then?”

  
“Sounds perfect!” She leaned into him softly.

  
Stiles was on his best table mannered behavior. Only eating one fry at a time, swallowing food before talking and basically not talking for fear of sounding stupid. Lydia leaned in and said quietly. “So we need to talk…about all this…” She raised her hands and gave them a little flutter.

  
“Us?” Stiles squeaked and felt the flash of heat raging through his body.

  
Lydia sighed and chuckled slightly. “No. Stiles. This! What has been going on for the past year…And why I seem to be the only member of the club without an all access pass.”

  
“Oh. You mean the whole wild kingdom thing.”

  
Lydia nodded and smirked at him. “How did it all start? And why?”

  
Stiles groaned slightly down at his plate. “You want the whole story or the made for TV edition?”

  
“Everything Stiles. Please.”

  
When he had finished Lydia sat back with her arms crossed, her eyes calculating and thoughtful. “So at the high school…It wasn’t Derek but Peter? And he was trying to get Scott to kill us all…And Jackson had asked Derek for the bite…”

  
“Uhm. Begged for it…from what I heard from Scott.”

  
Lydia blinked rapidly as she processed the information. “So we have Derek, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Peter…Jackson.” She smoothed her hair looking off into the distance.

  
“That’s one side….then there were the Argents…” Stiles shrugged. “ Only Alison and Chris now…and some random hunters…No one knows about Gerard.”

  
“And you said Scott’s boss…this vet…he knows?”

  
Stiles nodded “Yeah Deaton. He tries to help where he can. He’s like…” Stiles shrugged slightly. “A shaman? A Witch doctor…Wolf Doctor? I don’t know…”

  
Lydia nodded. “And you? Stiles where do you fall in all this mess?”

  
Stiles sighed. “Just a bystander…Who has tried to keep his friends alive…I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop Peter.” He looked up at her.

  
The terror of that night flashed across her face for a moment. She remembered hearing Stiles scream his warning to her, before turning to see Peter fangs bared and lunging. “You did save me Stiles. You got Jackson to rescue me.”

  
“What happened to you Lydia? No one really knows what was going on then?”

  
Her face suddenly looked blank, as if some inner projector had clicked on and was running footage that only she could see. Stiles leaned in slightly, his eyes wide with concern. “Lydia? You ok?”

  
She gave her head a slight shake, and then pulled out a heart stopping smile. “I’m ok, just processing it all still.”

  
She took a dainty sip from her drink. “It’s all still like a dream…horrible and strangely…serene. Like I was there but not there…” She shook herself slightly.

  
“First, it was these visions…bizarre dream like things…Then it was almost like I was walking between worlds…The one where Peter wasn’t Peter…but someone else…younger.” She laughed. “I almost fell for him.” She looked down blushing slightly. “Well, I guess I kind of did…”

  
Stiles opened his mouth in horror. “ Wuh- What! Peter? Uncle Creepy Ass?”

  
Lydia smiled. “He wasn’t ‘Peter’ just a regular guy…who was very seductive…alluring. Maybe it’s a werewolf thing…or a Hale thing…I mean look at Derek! I doubt I’d say no to that… Am I right?”

  
“Yeah. Derek’s pretty ho…” Stiles jerked back dropping his fork. “No…Not that I think that…Derek. Is hot! He’s…Uhm. Ok. I’m shutting up now.” He crammed a handful of fries into his mouth and turned away avoiding the new calculating looks on her face. So much for his goal of table decorum.

  
“You don’t need to be embarrassed…he is hot. Anyone can see that. But the thing is I don’t get him. Peter…well he’s basically easy to get…Power…Control…but Derek, from what you’ve said…What’s his deal?”

  
“He’s…” Stiles looked down at his hands. “He’s…good. At heart, I mean. He’s suffered… a lot.” Stiles looked up at Lydia. “I mean, he lost everyone he loved at what sixteen-seventeen? No home, no family…just his sister...” Stiles pulled out some straws and began crinkling the paper up tightly. “Then had to leave…be on the run…Only to come back to all this craziness…finding his sister dead…His uncle a psycho murderer.” He dripped some soda on the crinkled paper and watched it uncurl slowly.

  
“It’s funny how people have different perspectives on him. Alison obviously had a slightly darker view…as did Jackson. In fact I’ve never heard Jackson sound so terrified of someone as he did when he talked to me about Derek.”

  
“That’s because no one gives him a chance! He is always thrown under the bus. The only reason Alison has an axe to grind is because her fucking crazy assed mother was trying to kill Scott! Derek was only protecting him and defending himself. He’s not just this animal…” Stiles looked up suddenly embarrassed by his outburst. He rubbed his face slowly. “He’s complicated. Just today he showed up at my house and…Replanted all of my mother’s old flower gardens…Just because…”

  
“You really care about him don’t you?”

  
Stiles looked up surprised, then back down nodding slightly. “I guess…he’s kind of grown on me. I can really see ‘him’ now…Not just some scary assed werewolf dude… ready to kill me…The person he should have been.”

  
Lydia smiled. “Well Stiles the one thing I do know about you is that you don’t ever give up on the people you care about…And for that…I’m grateful.” She leaned in slowly and kissed his forehead.

  
Stiles looked up at her cheeks blazing. She stroked his cheek softly. “Could we try again…To be friends…I think I need someone like you watching over me.”

  
Stiles chuckled, “If I watched over you anymore I’d be a creepy Matt-like stalker.”

  
“Well…We don’t want that. Plus Jackson…He still needs me…You get that right? He’s a lot like Derek.” She held up her hands when Stiles was about to protest. “Not in the same way…Jackson’s been given a lot of things…has a lot of things…But the one thing he’s always missed out on was…Love. Connections…a way to make himself feel…real.” Lydia’s green eyes began tearing up slightly.

  
Stiles snapped his mouth closed and nodded begrudgingly. He knew it, had always known it. “He’s still an uber class douche bag though…” He looked down smirking.

  
Lydia giggled. “Yeah. But he’s a work in progress…Like all of us. Come on let’s go.” She unclasped her pocket book and put down a bill.

  
Stiles waved his hands in protest. “Whoa…Whoa no. no. no.” He handed the bill back to her. “In my limited view of the world this still was a date…and I, Stiles Stillinski, am an old fashioned kind of guy. So no Women’s Libby stuff.”

  
“Ok.Ok.” She took the money and gave him her heartbreaking smile again. “Next time though…Remember I’m an emancipated woman. I do as I please.”

  
They left together Lydia snaking her hand into his and smiling up at him. “This was fun Stiles. You and I should do this more often. In fact let’s set up a time to work on this stuff together. You have that bestiary still? The one Alison asked me to translate? I think it would be wise for us…You and me to translate the whole thing together….Forewarned is forearmed right?”

  
Stiles stopped and looked at her with a smile. He nodded, “I think that would be smart…I mean I don’t want to run into anymore new critters without maybe knowing what they are before they bite my head off…”  
Lydia patted his arm. “And…I think we all need a night out. Let our hair down. Be teenagers…I’ll get Jackson and Danny to think up a good place we can all go. Have some alcohol, dance…You know?”

  
“As long as you’re not mixing the drinks…I’m down with it!”

  
She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a gentle squeeze. “We are going to be ok, right Stiles?”  
“Yeah.” He smiled at her. “We will be.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
 “What do you mean you don’t want to go?” Lydia turned abruptly from Stiles’ desk to look at him. “Danny said that you’ve been there before…And if I’m not mistaken…Those friends you invited to my party seem to be frequent flyers there.”

  
Stiles sat back on his bed twirling the lacrosse stick in his hands. He shrugged softly. “I dunno. Just feels weird…Now.” He looked at her quickly and then away again.

  
Lydia saved her translation on the computer and turned back towards him. She sat silently regarding him. “We need this, Stiles. We’ve been working hard at school…at this…” She gestured at the laptop. “It’s a Friday night! Let’s go.” She stood up and put her hands on her hips waiting.

  
“What?” Stiles mumbled. “I just don’t feel like it…How about we just steal some of Jackson’s parents booze and go to the park.”

  
Lydia wrinkled up her nose. “Uh. Yeah. That’s not going to happen. Now Mr. Grumpypants. Tell me what’s gotten into you?” She sat down next to him concern flashing in her eyes.

  
Stiles shrugged. “I feel weird. I barely see Scott anymore. Jackson hates me…He does!” Lydia made a face at him. “You’ll be all mushy with him….Danny will be the belle of the ball. Scott will get free drinks …the fucker. He’s probably bring Isaac or Alison…I’ll just be sitting alone with the drag queens.”

  
Lydia chuckled and grabbed his face. “Because you are such a cute little baby!” Stiles laughed and blushed deeply. “ Anyway Alison refused…again. So Scott’s probably going to need you there. I’m sure he’s feeling pretty down right about now.” She leaned in the look at him.

  
Stiles wagged his finger at her. Uh-uh. No-No-No guilting the Stiles! Scott has blown me off for the past three weeks…I’m not gonna just up and forgive him like that… he needs to grovel a bit.”

  
Lydia flounced her hair back with a sigh. “Fine. What about Derek? Call him. Maybe he’d like to hang out?”

  
Stiles looked at her like she had three heads. “You want me. To ask Derek Hale. To go to a GAY club? With me?”

  
Lydia laughed again and squeezed his cheeks. “God you are adorable. And yes. Ask him. He’d probably like being included.”

  
Stiles slapped his leg and stood up. “Nope. Nope. Never gonna happen. Now if you excuse me…I have to go potty…then I have to water the gardens…”

  
“Oh. Can I see the gardens? You told me about it but I didn’t get a chance.” She twinkled her eyes at him.

  
“Oh. Ok…But don’t go trying to butter me up….I’m still not going.” He left her sitting on the bed, her hands tapping the mattress softly, her eyes scanning the room. She saw Stiles’ phone lying on the desk. She picked it up and scrolled down. A small sly smile touched her lips. “Oh you are going Stiles and if I have to drag you…so be it”

  
Her fingers flickered over the screen quickly. She hit send with a satisfied smirk, put down the phone and sat back waiting. Stiles returned grabbed his phone and pocketed it. “Ok all ready.” Lydia got up and walked gracefully downstairs after Stiles.

* * *

 

“Wow” Lydia smiled at the gardens. “He did all this? For you?”

  
Stiles was wrestling with the hose, which somehow had gotten wrapped around his ankle. After his third spin he stopped and nodded dizzily at her. “Yeah. Pretty nice huh? I mean way nice…I had just been telling him about my mom… going to the garden center and then…” Stiles turned on the hose and began misting the plants gently.

  
“Uh-huh…” Lydia was looking at Stiles like he had grown wings and a tail. Stiles turned off the hose and bent down plucking out stray weeds. He turned to Lydia. “Over there he put in a vegetable garden that was way bigger than…What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
She walked over to him and squatted down, careful not to get mulch on her skirt. She met his eyes. “You do know that if someone had done this for me I’d probably be over the moon in love.”  
“Pffft…Huh? What?” Stiles jerked back looking at her with a stunned expression.

  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Why are you so oblivious? Derek obviously cares about you.”

  
“Yeah! Right! So wrong its…”Stiles stammered.

  
“…back to right?” Lydia concluded. Stiles just flopped down into the wet grass, eyes wide.

  
“He just happened to take something you said in passing…then spent…I don’t know… a few hundred bucks and hours of labor to plant you…Three freaking gardens! And you don’t think there is some other motivation than you being a friend?”

  
“You are crazy. Ass backwards. Nuts. Is Peter in there telling you to say that? Get out Peter bring Lydia back!”

  
Lydia slapped him on the arm. “That’s not funny Stiles!”

  
“Owwie.” Stiles rubbed his arm.

  
“And I’m in full control of my faculties…Thank you very much.” She sighed. “Listen, I’m just giving you my logical and rational explanation of this…” She gestured at the gardens. “He purposefully and deliberately went out of his way to give you something that a) was meaningful b) heartfelt and c) long term.” She stressed the last words. “If he was just being friendly… why not just…Oh. I don’t know…give you a gift certificate from the place…or a plant…” Her eyes scanned back over the plants. “Seems pretty straight forward to me…Uhm. No pun intended.”

  
Stiles felt his heart begin pounding, his hands shook as he dragged them through his hair. He looked at Lydia, who only gave her mouth a little quirk and raised her eyebrows.  
“Derek Hale is not gay…I mean…he dated Kate Argent…He’s like the Marlboro man…”

  
“Yeah. I guess.” Lydia got up wiping her hands together. “By the way ever see Brokeback Mountain?”

  
Lydia patted Stiles head softly. “You know labels don’t mean anything. Sometimes love is just love…You know. It’s what inside that matters.”

  
She got up and began heading to the door. Stiles jumped up and called to her. “Wait. So…Do …you…think I am?”

  
Lydia smiled at him. “Stiles all I know is that you are a big hearted guy. You have a lot to offer…Maybe someone wants to take you up on that.” Stiles stretched his legs out in front of himself and looked at the garden thoughtfully. As Lydia was leaving she turned back with a grin. “And Stiles? Now you know that you are attractive to gay men.”

  
He put his head down on his arms and laughed softly.

 

* * *

 

Stiles knew he had no choice but to go. Lydia’s constant texting and then finally her “Please…Pretty Please,” on his voicemail cinched it.

  
The pile of clothing kept getting higher and higher on his bed, and yet it seemed he had nothing to wear. Stiles looked at himself in his mirror’s closet and frowned. Then doing his best Bugs Bunny impersonation pointed to his reflection and said “You are a Mental Case.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Said a voice behind him. Stiles turned and squeaked clutching a shirt to his naked chest. Pretty much like a damsel in distress. He groaned inwardly as Derek smirked at him.

  
“What…why are you here…And coming through the door?” Stiles couldn’t help but look over at the window.

  
“Yeah. That’s what people do…” Derek pointed his thumb out behind him. “You’re dad let me in…”

  
“But…But what are you doing here?”

  
Derek frowned slightly. “Uhm…Meeting you…to go…out?” He looked at Stiles with a confused grin. “That’s what you texted…”

  
Stiles felt the color drain from his face. “I texted?” Was he dream texting gain…because the last time that happened he had sworn off his two am taco bell runs for a month.

  
“Yeah.” Derek pulled out his phone and lifted it up to Stiles. “This afternoon…Told me …” Here he read the text to Stiles slowly, as if hoping it would jog Stiles’ memory. “Come to my place around eight…Clean yourself up …and get ready to go out to have some fun with friends.” Derek raised his eyebrow waiting.

  
Stiles pulled on a red t-shirt, and looked at the phone. “Yep…My number…Sooo. Hey.” Stiles flopped down on his bed and pulled on his sneakers.

  
Derek watched him carefully. “You didn’t send the text. Did you?” He clenched his jaw slightly and looked away. Stiles looked up at him while he was tying his sneakers. “So who texted me then?”

  
Stiles tucked in his shirt and shrugged. “Lydia…I’m guessing…She’s the only one whose been around.”

  
Derek shoved his phone into the pocket of his leather jacket. “Ok. And why the fuck would she do that Stiles?”

  
“I don’t know!” Stiles said louder than he meant too. “Maybe she just thought you’d like to get together…I haven’t heard a peep from you in over a week…Figured I pissed you off again.” Stiles mumbled.

  
Derek turned to him. “I have a lot going on right now…Plus you seem pretty busy yourself. Every night out with Lydia…So I figured you had…better things to do.”

  
Stiles huffed. “Ok. Mr. Martyr…Sorry. Sorry that I didn’t text you…Just didn’t think you’d want to go out with a group of teenagers on a Friday night. Lydia obviously thought that you did…or would…I don’t know anymore.”

  
“Well now you make me sound like a real pathetic loser…Nice. Thanks.”

  
Stiles grimaced. “I didn’t mean it like that…And for Christ sake Derek you are only about what …three years older than us? In fact I’m happy you’re here…Really. You should be doing this kind of stuff! Picking up hot…Uhm. Coming out….Getting out!...Having fun.” Stiles stuttered, than started smiling at him. “Ok? No sour wolf tonight. Let’s have fun. We deserve it.” Stiles patted his arm. “And by the way you look nice.”

  
Derek raised his eyebrow, and then looked down at himself. “It’s just a button down shirt with jeans.” He said with smile.

  
“Well since I’ve only really ever seen you…uhm either shirtless or in a wife beater or tee that’s a big step forward.”

  
“Wonder what you would have done if I wore a tie?” Derek smirked.

  
Stiles laughed. “Probably blow a gasket…My neural processors can’t handle that much disruption. Come on let’s go.” He ushered Derek from the room. Wondering how the hell this night was going to play out now.

* * *

  
John looked up from the TV as they both barreled down the stairs. “Now Stiles, I know you are going to a club…but absolutely no drinking…You too Derek. You driving?”

  
Derek nodded. “I can. And I won’t be drinking…”

  
“Me neither Pater o’ mine.” Stiles smiled crossing his heart.

  
“Yeah. Right. Derek I will hold you responsible for this miscreant.” John got up and handed them each a folded bill. “For soda, Stiles!” He wagged his finger at his son. “Take it Derek, for gas…whatever…”

  
“Oh! he gets ‘gas or whatever’ and I get Soda?”

  
Derek took the bill slowly. “Thanks Mr. Stillinski.”

  
“What happened to John? Two hours knee deep in manure earned you that at least.” The sheriff turned back to Stiles. “Now behave and be good…And listen to Derek.”

  
Derek ‘Hmmphed’ and said “Yeah. Fat chance.”

  
Stiles had his mouth open in amazement. “I feel like I’m being sent off with a personal bodyguard!”

  
Derek and John both smirked at him. “You are!”

 

* * *

 

“Uh…Why are we here?” Derek’s eyes had gotten twice as big as they made their way to the door and the line of people waiting.

The steady thumping of music could be heard and felt through the walls. Stiles began shaking his groove, biting his lip and smiling at Derek.

  
“Stiles….WHY ARE WE HERE?” Derek pulled Stiles dance to a stop and turned him around to face him.

  
“We are here to dance, meet up with friends…hopefully get a little tipsy-wipsy…and have fun.” Stiles turned back and began moving again to the music.

  
“Stop it!” Whispered Derek. “You’re bumping into me.”

  
Stiles turned around and put on a sad face. “That mean you won’t dance with me when we get inside?”

  
Derek’s eyes were huge in surprise. “You do know what kind of club this is Right?” He looked around nervously. The guy behind him gave him a smile and wink. Derek chuckled nervously. Stiles draped his arm over his shoulder protectively.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the face Derek pulled. “But you have to buy me a drink first sailor.”

  
“Stiles!” Derek growled. Stiles ignored him and waved at someone behind them.

  
“Hey! Danny! Over here!”

  
Danny moved up to Stiles with a smile. “Hey fancy meeting you here…again. Something you want to tell me? Jackson and I made a bet years ago…” Derek noticed the quickening of Stiles heart and the faint flush that ran up his neck.

  
“Ha…ha..Kidder..You…Kidder.” Stiles playfully punched Danny’s shoulder. Danny noticed Derek and his eyes went wide.

  
“Hey, Miguel! Great to see you again.” He reached out his hand to Derek and shot a confused look at Stiles who had suddenly doubled over in a laughing fit.

  
“Stiles I swear…” Derek whispered. Stiles ignored him and dragged him by the arm into the club.

  
For a split instance Derek had thought his head had exploded. The lights and music playing havoc on his heightened senses, and for a moment the only thing keeping him from bolting out the door was Stiles steady tug on his arm.

  
“Come on I can see Lydia.”

  
They made their way to the table Lydia had procured. Jackson got up to greet Danny and turned to give Derek and Stiles a nod. Scott and Isaac came back from the bar smirking at each other. “I told you I’d get a free drink.” They both say Derek and Stiles and giggled slightly at Derek’s face. Which looked like a dog headed to the vet’s.

  
“Hey! I’m glad you could make it…This was a good idea.” Scott gave Stiles a hug. “Miss you.”

  
Stiles nodded. “Yeah…We’re so far from each other…three houses down and no modern conveniences…like telephones…”

  
“Dude! Come on…Lets just have fun. Here you can have this…I got it free!” Scott grinned like a toddler with a new piece of candy. “I Love this place.” He handed Stiles the glass, but Derek intercepted it and sniffed at it

.  
“Dude!” Stiles groaned. “Aw!….Now it’s full of your werewolf breath!”

  
“It has alcohol in it…and I promised your dad…”

  
“Derek. Come on. Just one? Please. Pretty, pretty, please….I won’t tell.” Stiles held his hands together in a small prayer.

  
“No Stiles…I’ll get you a coke…And none of you should be drinking here either!” He waved his finger at them all. He turned and marched off towards the bar.

  
“Wow. Your cousin is really protective of you.” Danny said with a smile. “What?” He asked when every head turned to look at him with a confused frown.

  
“I think he’s sweet. He’s just looking out for him.” Lydia said pointedly looking at Stiles.

  
“Ok. Enough of that…” Stiles sat down and pointed at Lydia. Derek returned with two sodas. One for Stiles and one for Isaac.  
“Aw. Why can’t I drink…It’ll be out of my system in like two minutes! I won’t even get drunk!”

  
“First. You’re a minor. Second, shut up.”

  
“Boy this is going to a fun… fun night…Good call Lydia.”

  
Lydia stood up. “Come on who’s with me? Let’s get out there and show these boys what we got!” Lydia gave her hips a little shimmy. She took Jackson’s hand and kissed his cheek softly. “But Danny is the only guy you can dance with!”

  
Jackson chuckled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. “No promises!”

  
Danny grabbed Stiles and pulled him up. Stiles turned and gestured to Derek, who shook his head slightly. Stiles eyes looked down for minute then back up. For a second Derek’s body nearly betrayed him and he almost took a step to follow him but then Scott jumped on Stiles and pulled him into the crowd.

  
Derek leaned up against the wall and watched them all dancing. Every so often he caught Stiles eyes looking over at him. Derek was beginning to wish that he could get drunk.

* * *

 

It seemed like hours had passed. Derek checked his watch again but it had only been an hour since they had gotten here. He finished his water, and resumed his post at the table watching the others dancing. Jackson had Isaac and Danny on either side of him bumping and grinding and basically making the four middle aged guys to Derek’s right hyperventilate. Derek huffed tiredly. He kept an eye out for Stiles but couldn’t find him. He was about to get up and search when Lydia plopped down next to him with a smile.

  
“Not having fun?” she asked her green eyes bright and sparkling. Derek shrugged slightly. “Not much of a dancer…”

  
Lydia frowned at him. “Oh. Come on. I swear in this place all you’d have to do would be to stand still and move your hips and everyone would notice.” She leaned in and took his hand with a big smile. “Shall we prove my hypothesis correct?”

She pulled him to his feet and led him out onto the dance floor. He jumped, twisted and turned as they moved through the crowd.

  
Lydia looked up at him with a questioning gaze. “You ok?”

  
“I just got my ass patted like five times…” Derek looked around to find the offending hands. Lydia laughed and leaned against his ear to whisper. “See I told you…they won’t be looking at you dancing!”

  
Derek smirked then smiled down at her. She did have a way about her. He could definitely see what Jackson, Stiles and even Peter saw in her. “Ok. I’ll dance but just with you…” He smiled.

  
“Well, that’s no fun. I bet there are lots of people here who’d love to be this close to you.”

  
“Yeah…But not anyone that I’d like to be as close to.” Derek smiled again.

  
“Oh. I don’t know about that.” She beamed up at him. As they danced Lydia turned to grab the guy behind her. When Derek looked up he saw Stiles sweaty face smiling at him. Lydia kept dancing between them smiling up at both of them.

  
Stiles leaned in to be heard over the music. “Glad you stopped being a wallflower…”

  
Derek shrugged and leaned in to respond. “I was tricked by the red haired girl’s guiles.”

  
Stiles laughed. “I know that feeling!” Lydia smacked his chest. “Ok. I need a drink…Yes! Derek a real drink…” She turned and left before Derek could respond.

* * *

  
Suddenly Derek and Stiles found themselves face to face dancing together. Stiles smiled a bit shyly.

“You know you can move your arms up.” Stiles reached out and lifted Derek’s arms out. “Just relax and listen to the beat.”

Stiles pulled his shirt up to wipe his face off. Derek stumbled a little looking at him, his hands catching along Stiles abdomen. “Sorry. Sorry.” Derek said stepping back and jerking his hands away as if he had touched a fire. Stiles nodded slowly his eyes fixed on Derek’s.

“Yeah… Ok. It’s ok. Here.” Stiles put Derek’s hands on his shoulders. “Keep you from tripping.” Derek squeezed the shoulders gently under his hands. His eyes fixed on Stiles. Stiles moved slowly beneath him gyrating and moving to the music. Derek licked his lips nervously watching Stiles. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek intensely.

He hesitantly put his arms on Derek’s waist. Derek looked down at them in surprise. He opened his mouth as if to say something when a guy behind Stiles bumped into him sending him up against Derek’s chest. Derek’s leg caught between Stiles’ legs. And his hands grabbed him securely to his chest. “You ok?” He whispered against Stiles neck. He felt Stiles lean gently against him for a moment. Stiles moved his mouth slowly against Derek’s jaw as he leaned up.

Then suddenly he jerked away quickly, but not before Derek felt him hard against his thigh.

  
“Uhm. Sorry! Sorry! I gotta go…get a drink…or pee…” Stiles moved through the crowd faster than Derek could even follow.

Derek looked over to see Lydia watching. He moved back to the table and sat down frowning. He felt the heavy thump in his chest that echoed the music.

What the fuck? He shook his head slowly. What the fuck was he doing here? Of all places with him?

He ran his fingers over his mouth and stopped in shock when he realized he could smell Stiles on him. Taste Stiles on his lips. He brought his hand back up to his face slowly smelling it again.

The hot pulse that shot through him made him shudder. Jackson sat down next to him and he flinched slightly. Jackson eyed him sideways. “You ok?”

  
Derek nodded silently. Jackson leaned over. “Here…I know it won’t affect you…but you look like it couldn’t hurt.” He handed a small flask to Derek.

Derek just grunted and took it and threw back a slug. The whiskey burned his throat and cleared the smell of Stiles from his nose. “Thanks.” He handed it back to Jackson. Jackson just shrugged slightly. “No problems.”

Time seemed to stop for Derek as he kept replaying the scene over and over in his head.

What did it mean? Was Stiles attracted to him…Why did that make him smile? He groaned again and put his head in his hands.

The kid was only seventeen. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing…At seventeen you get an erection when you’re caught it a cross breeze…for crying out loud. What the hell was wrong with him…He should know better.

He was no Kate Argent. He didn’t go around stalking and fucking up the lives of kids.

  
Then why was he here. Why hang out with Stiles…Become his friend. Why couldn’t he get the stupid kid out of his head.

He looked up abruptly to see Lydia staring down at him.

  
“Ok. What happened and where the hell is Stiles?” Derek jumped up.

  
“What do you mean?” Derek looked around the club frantically. “I’ve got to find him.”

Lydia put a hand on his chest. “Jackson, Scott and Isaac are already sniffing for him. Tempa said he left crying about forty minutes ago…”

  
“Who the hell is Tempa?” Lydia gestured over her shoulder to the drag queen behind her. The tall blonde extended her hand with a wink. “Miss Tempa Rarry. At your disposal.”

  
“Where did he go? What happened?” Derek growled.

  
She threw up her red manicured fingers in his face. “Ooh. Honey. Step back. Probably not up for all your rough trade bullshit.”

  
Derek sighed. “I’m sorry. Just worried about my friend.” Tempa smirked at that.

  
“Hmmm. Well. I saw my baby rushing into the bathroom looking all teary eyed so we followed him in. Miss Ebony gave him a little bottle of spirits… to try and calm his ass down…He just started crying…Look he got slobber all over my new scarf. He just kept saying “He hates me. He hates me”…What did you do?” Tempa stepped forward and glared at Derek. Derek took a step back and looked to Lydia for support.

  
“Nothing…Nothing I swear. We were just…dancing…and” Derek looked down. “Something came up.”

  
Lydia and Tempa exchanged glances, and then looked back at Derek scrutinizing the floor. Lydia grabbed Derek’s hand.  
“Come on. Let’s go. I’m sure he can’t be that far. Thanks Tempa.”

  
“If anything happened to him…” Lydia mumbled and Derek felt his stomach clench.

* * *

  
Derek was able to catch the scent of Scott first, followed by Isaac and Jackson. They were all sitting at the park surrounding Stiles. He could hear his slurred mumbling from here. “Oh fucking great guys…Way to have my back…You freakin called him here…with your stupid wolf…were powers.”

  
“Stiles!” Derek sprinted to where he was sprawled over a dinosaur bouncy seat.

  
“Uhmm. You might not want to step there. He just puked.” Jackson scrunched up his nose. “A lot!”

  
“I’ve got him…You can all go.” Derek said lifting Stiles up.

  
“You got me…I’ve got you babe…I’ve got you babe…Ok I’ll be Cher you be Sonny.” Stiles laughed.

  
“What the hell did he drink?” Lydia step forward grabbing the bottle from the ground “Jagermeister. Who the hell drinks this?”

  
“Drag Queens?” Isaac shrugged.

  
“Ok. Let’s go Stiles. Home time,” Scott helped Derek get him to his feet. Stiles looked at Derek “Are you mad at me?”

  
Derek shook his head. “No. Stiles. But that doesn’t matter because your father will be killing me very shortly.”

  
“That would make me sad.” Stiles pouted. “I’m sorry I drank and threw up. But you…You!” He thrust his finger into Derek’s chest. “You confuse me! You make me feel all wobbly and not good…sometimes…But then you do such nice things. Like plant me flowers.” Stiles cupped Derek’s face. “And it makes me even more confused because I want to do this…Like all the time.” Stiles pressed his lips up against Derek and wrapped his arm around his neck. Derek pulled back eyes like a deer in the headlights. “See like that.” Stiles laughed.

  
“Dude!” Scott yelped. “What the hell!”

  
“Ok. Ok. shows over boys. Derek take him home. Jackson let’s get these two back to Scott’s car. Snap, snap… let’s go!” Lydia went over to Derek. “You ok?” He just nodded. “Get him home and cleaned up if you can…Oh and make sure he sleeps on his side.”

  
Scott just stood looking confused. “What the fuck just happened?”

  
Jackson shook his head “Damn, I owe Danny fifty bucks.”

 

 

* * *

 

Derek had waited patiently from the sheriff’s heart beat to slow down to a consistent steady pattern which told him he was asleep before bringing Stiles up Climbing into Stiles window was usually an easy process.

But when you are carrying a babbling drunken mess on your back it gets a lot harder.

The fact that in hindsight flipping him over his shoulder while still drunk wasn’t such a bright idea… Stiles threw up whatever little remained in his stomach and begged Derek to kill him with a rock.  
Derek wiped him off using the one or two clean spots left on his shirt.

“Stiles! Stiles! Look at me. We have to get into your room. Just hold me. I don’t want to wake your father.”

  
Stiles nodded and put his head down on Derek’s shoulder. He mumbled softly “Ok.” Derek crept up and into the room quietly.

  
He carried Stiles onto his bed and began slowly taking off his clothes piece by piece. “Oh, God Stiles you stink.” Derek eyed the soiled clothes, bunched them up and tossed them out the window.

He looked down at Stiles sprawled out in his Spiderman boxer shorts and laughed silently. This kid he shook his head and tore his eyes from Stiles. He crept out into the hallway and listened. John was still asleep, he sniffed out the bathroom which smelt of Stiles and soap.

He went back and carrying Stiles trotted as quickly and quietly as he could inside. He patted Stiles face gently. “Wake up. Stiles. I need to clean you off.” Stiles opened his eyes and blinked at him, then looked down at his naked torso.

“Don’t tell me I had sex and I don’t remember!”

  
Derek chuckled. “You are drunk and covered with puke and I need to wash you.”

  
Stiles pushed away from Derek. “I can do it.” He fumbled to turn on the shower. Derek held his back to steady him. Stiles turned to look at him slightly. “Uhm…Don’t do that…please.”

  
“I’m just holding you up?” Derek whispered. The sudden flare of arousal caught Derek’s nose; followed by the more acrid smell of fear. Stiles ducked his head and stepped into the shower. He leaned against the wall. “It’s not helping the situation I’m having… don’t want you to see me being….such an idiot.”

  
“You’re not an idiot Stiles…Just a regular teenager.” Derek stepped back. “Use the soap.”

  
Stiles looked down at his boxer shorts and groaned. “Oh. My god…you undressed me?” The flush ran up and down Stiles neck and face, making Derek’s heart pound painfully in his chest. He could almost feel the blood rushing through Stiles.

  
“How else should I get you into the shower?” Derek smiled softly at him.

  
Stiles rubbed his body frantically. “I have to take these off….so please…”

  
Derek nodded and closed the curtain. The wet plop of fabric let him know the deed was done. The water shut off. Derek handed him a towel.

  
Stiles pulled the curtain open, eyes down clutching his towel. “I will never trust Drag Queens again!” He rubbed his face. Derek helped him step out still holding his back.

  
“Now quiet Stiles…We don’t want to wake your dad.”

  
Stiles stopped and suddenly looked at Derek. “Did I kiss you?”

  
Derek felt his cheeks flush slightly. His eyes on Stiles. He nodded quickly.  
“Was I any good?”  
Derek looked up at the ceiling, his heart pounding. “Uhmm. Yeah. But a little too… vomity for my taste.”

  
Stiles chuckled. “Figures. My one chance to make a good impression…and I blow it.”

  
Derek grabbed him quickly and turned him to his face, then leaned in slowly cupping Stiles cheeks drawing him in close.

Their lips pressed together softly at first, then slowly pushing harder and deeper. Stiles felt Derek’s breath catch and he leaned against him, melting into his embrace. He could feel the heat rising off Derek, could feel the thumping of his heart matching his own.

When they pulled apart Stiles felt as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

  
“Now.” Derek rubbed his finger over Stiles’ lips. “We can both remember it, Ok?” Derek smiled shyly. Stiles just nodded rapidly. He pulled his towel even tighter around his waist, hoping that the situation that was arising wasn’t apparent to Derek.  
“Now remember.” Derek said back at him opening the door.

  
“Quiet…I don’t want to have to face your …”

  
John didn’t look pleased at all when they opened the door. “What the hell are you two doing?”  
Nope, not pleased one bit.


	7. chapter 7

 

Derek and Stiles sat on the couch as John stood looming over them. He was lecturing and gesturing as he moved back and forth, and the motion of following him was making Stiles feel a bit woozy.

Stiles’ head was still swimming and he was trying hard to concentrate…But… what with his father’s voice sounding like the teacher from “Charlie Brown ” going “WHAAH, whah, whah”; and the fact that he was sitting next to Derek…After just kissing him…Made keeping any one thought in his head a near impossibility.

He stole a sideways glance at Derek, to see how he was holding up. Derek had a frightened little boy look on his face, as if he were sitting in church and about to get a spanking. This of course made Stiles begin to giggle, which made Derek turn amazed eyes on him and John stop mid-rant.

  
“You find this funny, Stiles?” John stopped and bent down to look at him. Stiles shook his head swiftly making a pain shoot through him.

  
He grabbed his head. “Owwie…Can we just pause for a second in your lecture…So I can swallow like twenty Motrin…Or stick my head into the freezer? Please? I promise you can yell some more once I’m sober…”

  
“Oh. You will have many more lectures…Many, many, many more….” He wagged his finger at Stiles. “And you!” He turned on Derek, which made Derek…big assed Alpha that he was…actually flinch. “How did this happen? I thought you said you’d keep an eye on him!”

  
Derek looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Stiles reached over and put his hand over his. “Dad…I did this… not Derek…In fact…If it makes you feel any better…he had intercepted a drink earlier from me… He was on everyone tonight…I did this. Me your idiot son…Me alone…” He patted Derek’s hand then went back to rubbing his head. “Mea Culpa. Mea Culpa… Well with a little blame in the kindness of Drag Queens…”

  
John just shook his head, “I don’t even want to know…” He sat down exhaustedly in the chair facing them.

  
Derek took a deep breath and looked sideways at Stiles bending forward holding his head. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

  
“Should I get him some coffee?” He held his hand out slightly reaching out to touch or rub Stiles head. Then stopped and caught the look John was giving him. Derek dropped his hand and head quickly.

  
“Maybe you should just head home now…” John gestured to the door, his lips pressed thinking.

Derek only looked up at him, and for a brief moment John thought he was going to challenge him and refuse. They held eyes together for a moment before John stood up.

  
“I’ll make the coffee…Say goodnight to Mr. Hale.” John hadn’t even realized how he had emphasized the “Mr.”

  
He left them both looking after him. Stiles turned and shrugged. “So much for Derek and John’s new bromance…I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly and looked back at his hands, then sighed. “You must hate me now?”

  
Derek was leaning forward gripping the couch cushions. He turned angrily at Stiles, teeth gritting. “That’s the problem isn’t it …I don’t hate you…” He looked away from Stiles. Stiles leaned forward to look at his face.

  
“Look at me.” He whispered. Derek turned slightly to him, still avoiding his eyes. “What do you feel then?”

  
Derek closed his eyes. “Stiles…” he whispered. “Stop. Please…” He turned to look at him. The eyes that shattered Stiles’ heart were there…Lost, lonely alone and afraid eyes. “We…I…Can’t do this…ever..I’m sorry I…kissed you. I’ve made a mistake…” He got up so quickly that the couch shifted back. Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm.

  
“Derek, wait…Don’t just…”

  
Derek pulled himself gently from Stiles grip. “Goodbye Stiles.” He whispered looking quickly over him. Then clearing his throat called out louder. “Goodbye…John. Goodnight. I’m sorry.” He pulled on his jacket still smeared with Stiles’ bender and left, the door shaking on its frame from his exit.

  
Stiles collapsed against the couch, his head pounding, his chest aching. He just closed his eyes and let the tears come not caring that his father would see. John stood over him with the mug of coffee for a moment, and then sat down by him. He looked down at the thin whisps of steam rising from the cup.

  
“It seems that there may be more going on here than you getting drunk…” He looked over at Stiles who was just looking up quietly at the ceiling. John took in a long shaking breath. “Is there something you want to tell me…about Derek? And you?” John wanted to look away but couldn’t. Stiles just gave a sad smile, then blinked and looked at his father.

  
“Only that I am the biggest loser in the world? That I think I’m in love with someone who isn’t in love with me…Again by the way…That I rubbed my junk up against him on the dance floor…. kissed him…Puked numerous times on and around him. And now? Now? He’s gone and that’s it. Right? Right. Just your average ‘Leave it to Stiles and he’ll make a mess of it’ episode.” He took the cup from his father’s hand and began walking upstairs. “That sounds like a good TV show right? I’d have to watch it…”

* * *

  
John stood up to follow him, but stopped. He punched the couch angrily. “Fuck it Stella!” He whispered. “What the hell do I do now?” He put his hands up in silent prayer and laughed angrily. “This wasn’t in any of those childrearing books you forced me to read.”  
Sitting down on the couch he saw strange tears on the cushion. He ran his fingers over them slowly. They were in perfect alignment with his fingers. Right where Derek had been sitting. “What the hell?”

  
After twenty minutes and a few medicinal slugs of Jameson, John made his way carefully up the stairs to Stiles’ room. He knocked softly, and then entered.

  
Stiles was laying stretched out on his bed, the window wide open the curtains moving softly. John went over and shut it slowly. Stiles jerked awake. “No. Leave it open.” He mumbled. John looked at the window and could see a pair of pants and red tee shirt hanging from the gutter. “Why are your clothes out there?”

  
Stiles pulled the pillow from his face. “Derek didn’t like the smell…bothered his wolfy nose…” He jerked up quickly. “I puked all over them they stunk!” He yelped.  
John furrowed his brows. “His wolfy nose? What?”

  
“Nothing…Just my pet name…for him.” Stile sat up rubbing his face. “We going to do this now? Aren’t we…Parental interface moment.”  
John sighed. “I think we need to Stiles.”

  
Stiles patted the mattress. “Ok. Let’s get it over with.”

  
John smirked and wished it could be that easy. “Did Derek do anything…to…”

  
Stiles frowned. “What? Like pressure me into…getting a boner and making an ass of myself? Nope. Again. All Stiles.”

  
“So…You think you are…Gay? I mean I know you’ve gone to that club before…but you said it was for that kid…Danny…Right? And then when you said you had something to tell me…” John rubbed his face tiredly, and then held out his hands. “You were in love with Lydia…Since…Forever. And I just thought you were pulling my leg…Stiles?”

  
Stiles was sitting pulling threads from his blanket nervously, not looking at his father. “I did…I do…Its just confusing with him…The way I feel around him. The way he treats me…The way he treated me.” Stiles bit down on his lip.

  
“And…Derek? He doesn’t…feel the same?” John looked at him closely.

  
Stiles gave him a smirk, looking at the knot he had made around his finger. “I think…I know he does…care about me…He just won’t…”

  
John nodded. “Well…he’s older than you and you’re only seventeen…”

  
“I’ll be eighteen in eight months…” Stiles mumbled. John blew out a breath and shook his head.

  
“I…I really don’t know what to say!” He laughed nervously. “I mean…This is all pretty sudden…It is sudden right? I mean nothing has…” John rubbed his face nervously. “Happened? Has it?”

Stiles frowned at him. “Derek and I…No. No. Just tonight. Just a kiss…or two.” Stiles faced away from his father.

  
“A kiss or two? You kissed him more than once? He kissed you? Help me here Stiles…I’m kind of lost.”

  
Then he looked over at Stiles. The lost and little boy he loved so much was hurting. Taking a deep breath John reached an arm out and pulled him into an embrace. Stiles just wrapped his arms around his dad and leaned on his chest. “It’s never easy falling in love, Stiles. You’ll figure this out. And in the meantime…well I’ll be here to help you along the way. Derek Hale? Huh?” John jerked his head to the side and shrugged. “At least you have good taste…He is pretty hot!”

  
Stiles laughed against him and pulled back to kiss his dad’s cheek softly. “You know you are the best.”  
John smirked at him. “So are you kid. And…well…Derek? Who knows? We Stillinski men are near irresistible. He may still come around.


	8. chapter 8

 

Stiles had spent the day immobile sprawled out on his bed. His only action was to finally pick up his phone to stop its incessant beeping. Lydia kept texting him and so he had to respond with all the sordid details. He finished the last text and shut his phone off. He didn’t want to have to keep repeating the same thing over and over again.

  
He had realized the only thing worse than the constant pain in his head was the dull aching in his chest. John had attempted to coerce him downstairs with pancakes and as much maple syrup as he wanted, but Stiles refused. His dad then came up stairs waving a newly purchased pound of bacon threatening to cook ‘real’ bacon…and eat it all; but Stiles stayed adamant. John realizing his tactics weren’t working, gave up and spent the remaining morning eating bacon and worrying in silence.

  
Stiles thoughts were swirling, creating a montage in his mind of Derek and every moment together they had shared; the good, bad and confusing. Stiles felt the warm rush run up his body thinking of each time Derek had pushed him against the wall or door or car. He smirked to himself. He might be developing some weird sexual quirk…Something to pocket for his future psychologist to examine in the years to come.

  
The sound of feet pounding up the stairs and to the door announced Scott’s arrival. He opened the door without knocking.

  
“Hey, Dude…Feeling better?” He bounced onto the bed his smile so forced that it looked painful.

  
Stiles pulled his pillow over his head. “Ok. Suzy Sunshine. I’m fine. Just fine.”

  
Scott sat back looking around the room, he pulled his legs up to sit on the bed. “Your dad called me. He sounded worried…So last night…Derek got you home safe and sound…”

  
Stiles removed the pillow and scowled at him. “Uhm…obviously!”

  
Scott laughed and turned to him. “You know you kissed him! Dude! I mean ‘Pow’ right on the lips. I was like…Whoa!” Scott chuckled looking at Stiles. “You do remember? Right?”

  
“Yea. I remember.” Stiles said softly. Stiles pulled the pillow back over his head.

  
Scott scooted closer. “I thought he would have killed you! But he just carried you off home. That was pretty cool of him. So?” He slapped Stiles leg. “Let’s get going…We can hang today just you and me.”

  
Stiles sat up looking at him. “What no Isaac today? He mad you gave him fleas?”

  
The joke was lost on Scott. “Nope. Derek grounded him. Told me to give him a break from all the training…Said we were spending too much time together.” Scott smirked again. “Maybe Derek’s afraid Isaac will leave him too?”

  
Stiles looked away thinking silently “Or maybe he’s trying to give me someone back…Now that he’s gone.”

  
Scott continued on rambling on.

  
“Isaac said Derek is being really, really pissy today. He went home last night…or this morning… and began knocking down walls, tearing up floors…”Scott laughed. “At like three in the morning! He’s making everyone work…even Peter.” Scott shook his head. “I think he’s finally gone crazy…I mean crazier.”

  
Stiles got up and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. “He’s not crazy. Just angry.”

  
Scott watched him. “At who? You?...”He laughed. “Because you kissed him? Come on it’s no big deal…It was funny!”

  
Stiles turned and looked at him. “I think I’m in love with him.” Scott blinked his face confused, and then gave a slow smile.

  
“Yeah. Right. You and Derek? He hates you…You hate him.” When he saw the seriousness in Stiles eyes Scott leaned back mouth opened. “Are you kidding me? Derek Hale? You think you love him? Love like… good friend. Love? Or I want to get married and … He’s like thirty! And a dude…” He sat up. “You think you’re gay all of a sudden?” Scott laughed.

  
Stiles walked over to the window and looked out. “Just love. That’s it.”

  
Scot jumped up. “Dude. That’s so…” He waved his hands up in the air. “Crazy…Batshit Nuts! I mean…You want to…with a guy?” Scott frowned.

  
Stiles turned back to him. “It’s who I feel for. It’s not what I feel it for. And yeah…I guess I’d do it with Derek…Whatever it is…”

  
“Uhhh…Gross.” Scott laughed nervously. Then he sat back down at the end of the bed.

“Derek? He’s a killer, a pyscho…I could see maybe…Danny or even Isaac…but Derek?...Ewww. He’s just so messed up! And he…” Scott couldn’t finish his last thought because Stiles took two steps towards him and his fist connected with his jaw with a sickening “Crunch”.

Scott fell back in surprise, and Stiles grabbed his shirt to pull him up to face him, his eyes wild and glistening with tears.

  
“He is not a pyscho or a killer! You dumb as fucking rocks retard!” Stiles eyes flashed. “The only thing he has ever done for you…or me…is try to keep us safe and out of harm’s way! He saved your life not once but twice! Just because you are too stupid to realize that… because you had your head so far up Alison’s ass… you couldn’t see it! He tried to train you, teach you, help you…And all you ever did was stab him in the back every chance you got! He has almost died because of us, been chased down by the authorities, shunned by everyone in this fucking town…because of us….”

  
Stiles released his shirt letting Scott fall back on the bed, and began rubbing his bruised hand.

  
Scott’s mouth just opened and closed in shock. Stiles swiped the tears from his face angrily. “He’s just this guy…all alone. A regular guy…He just wanted a family…People to love…to protect. Who would protect him…”

  
Scott rubbed his jaw slowly looking at Stiles. “ I…I’m sorry.” Scott blew out his breath slowly. “I…Never saw it like that…I mean he’s the Alpha. He always seemed in charge, strong and capable. We are just kids.” He looked up at Stiles. “You really care for him? Don’t you? I mean it’s not just that he’s a guy or that he’s hot…You care for him.”

  
Stiles sat down next to Scott still rubbing his hand. “Yeah.” He whispered. “I’m not sure when or how but…” He tapped his chest. “In here it feels right. I look at him and he knows me. When he’s with me it’s like I can see and breathe better. Think clearer. We fit together somehow. And if he wasn’t here…I wouldn’t feel complete.”

  
“So…What now?” Scott lifted his eyebrow at Stiles.

  
Stiles shrugged. “He doesn’t feel the same way? He told me it was a mistake…He shouldn’t have kissed me.”

  
Scott sat back and smiled. “He? He kissed you? I mean after the park?”

  
Stiles nodded. “Last night after he brought me home and gave me a shower.”

  
Scott laughed. “What? Gave you a shower? Were you like naked?” He grinned like a five year old saying a naughty word.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t like that. I was covered in puke and gross.”

  
“But he kissed you anyway?” Scott rubbed Stiles head. “I may be a ‘fucking retard’ but why would someone who doesn’t like you… do that? And when you were covered in puke and down the hall from your dad…Who by the way has a gun? If he didn’t want to?”

  
Stiles looked at him slowly. Scott’s smile got wider. “You’re right.” He laughed. “He did kiss me. He wanted to!” Stiles pulled Scott to him and gave him a hug. “For a dumb guy…you do have your moments.”

  
Scott hugged him back. “I’ve been told.” He looked at Stiles. “You know I love you right? You are and always will be my best friend.”

  
Stiles nodded smiling. “Sorry about the punch.”

Scott only shrugged. “Didn’t really feel it…Just surprised me. So…tell me…Was it all like bristly and stuff?”

  
“What?” Stiles asked.

  
“The kiss? Did he slip you the tongue? Give you a little fang action? Alison used to love when…”

  
Stiles pulled him up. “Ok. Weirdo. Let’s go. I’ve got some stuff to do.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles needed to process. The whirling and clicking in his brain wasn’t helped by the Adderall alone, he needed action.

After Scott had left Stiles found himself needing something methodical, practical and solitary. Cleaning was a way to focus and just be in the moment. Stiles began pulling out the necessary supplies. He looked over at his father.

John was sprawled on the couch, bacon buzzed and exhausted from his son’s late night antics. Stiles woke him and told him to go upstairs for a nap before work. John saw the vacuum, the mop and bucket of cleaning supplies and just nodded. He knew his son. He knew his way of processing. “You ok?” he asked Stiles.  
Stiles shrugged. “Just got lots to think about…So figured I’d clean…At least get something practical done.” John nodded and rubbed Stiles’ shoulder. “Ok. I’ll rest for a minute then take a shower before work. Uhhhgg.” He rubbed his stomach. “In hindsight that bacon wasn’t such a good idea.”  
“You do know as punishment it’s a pure veggie weekend! Right?” Stiles jabbed his finger into his dad’s stomach softly.

  
John chuckled. “I figured as much. Ok.” He left Stiles below and headed upstairs.

  
Stiles began in the kitchen. He turned his music on, put in his ear buds and began. An hour later John came downstairs to see Stiles singing and vacuuming with abandon. The entire house was shining from his efforts. John shook his head. Even the baseboards were dust bunny free, a sure indicator that Stiles had a lot to think about. He watched his son for a moment, a slight smile on his face. He would be ok he told himself. Stiles wouldn’t let the world hold him down, one way or another, Derek Hale would have to realize there is no way to stop Stiles Stillinski once his mind was made up. John gave him a wave goodbye and left him to his frantic cleaning.

 

After cleaning every square inch of the house, Stiles sat out in the backyard looking at his gardens. It was amazing how quickly they were filling in. Buds and shoots were forming everywhere, filling in the dark spaces with faint greens and silvery leaves.

He ran his hands over the sage and lavender and sat back sniffing the clean scent. He lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky, the small clouds skittering across the blue; his music playing in his ears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

What was Derek doing right now? He wondered? Still smashing boards and plaster? Or was he sitting and looking at this same sky…wondering what Stiles was doing. A gentle tap on his head jerked him aware. He looked up to Lydia smiling down at him.

He pulled out his earbuds. “Oh. Hey.”

  
“Sorry.” She sat down next to him. “I knocked, but you must not have heard me.”

She looked at the gardens. “Wow. They are really growing. It looks twice as full as last week.” She smiled back at him. “You ok?” Stiles pushed himself up to a seated position and nodded.

  
“I’m getting there. Just needed to clear my head…The bleach fumes were making me get a little dizzy.”

  
“I could tell someone had been cleaning.” She chuckled.

  
“It helps me…think.”

  
“And? What did you think?” Lydia smiled at him

Stiles huffed out a breath. “I think I need to talk to him.” He shrugged slightly. “Just the how, where and when is a bit troubling.”

  
Lydia rubbed his arm. “I’m glad you decide to do that…I mean.” She began pulling out blades of grass. “That’s been our biggest problem hasn’t it? No one talks…Or really says what the hell is going on. We all try to deal with everything on our own…When we need to trust each other. Be clear and honest. He needs to hear you…Really hear you. And you need to say it…One way or another…Whether it turns out the way you want or not…You need to let him know and he needs to let you know.” She leaned against him slightly. “And…in the spirit of totally honesty…I’m sorry about how I’ve always treated you.”

  
Stiles turned and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

  
Lydia frowned. “I liked that you were always crushing on me…Loving me from afar…It made me feel…Special.” She looked up at him. “I was pretty awful to you. Ignoring you…pretending you didn’t even exist. But you never got discouraged…It was sweet…and honest.”  
Stiles shrugged nervously. “It was just the way we…I guess. Became a habit…”

  
“But Stiles!” She looked up at him. “You deserve more than that…and I was such an ass. That’s no excuse but…You are such a great person, and I think Derek…He gets that. He sees you. I saw how he looked at you, talks to you…Don’t let him fool himself. Or you. He cares. I know it. I mean he’s really only human…well you know!” She chuckled slightly.

  
Stiles plucked some lavender and tucked the sprig into her hair and smiled at her. “He is isn’t he? Everyone keeps forgetting that…He is human. Not super Alpha bad- ass murder suspect Derek Hale. He’s so much more…” Stiles got a faraway look in his eyes. Lydia squinted against the sun to look at him.  
“You have an idea…don’t you?” Stiles turned to her with a grin. She gave a laugh at his pleased expression. He nodded solemnly. “Derek may have dealt with Hunters, Kanimas and Crazy assed Grandpas…but he’s never dealt with Stiles on a mission. I’ve got a plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

  
 It took Stiles the remainder of the day to orchestrate and plot out his foolproof plan. He pulled out his spiral bound notebook and checked off each item that he had listed. He entitled the plan The Art of Being Human. He smiled at his final item and carefully deposited the notebook into his messenger bag and headed into Deaton’s office.

  
Sunday morning he woke, showered and dressed. The text he sent to Isaac was returned with a confirmation. “It’s a go!”

  
The jeep was loaded with groceries and his music was blaring as he bumped his way through the wooded road up to Derek’s house. Even the house looked better, almost happier. New wood boards and shingles shone in the early morning light. The faint pink glow of dawn was just touching over the top of the house, giving it a warm brighter feel. Stiles took that as an omen of good luck. He grabbed the bags he needed and skipped trying the front door…Which Derek always locked, which made Stiles smile…because the entire side and back was only covered by plastic that was easily moved. Once he got his bearings he made his way to the kitchen. The dingy green table cloth he had unearthed was still on the table. Stiles stopped to smile at that. Another good sign.

  
Stiles deposited the bags and pulled out the items he needed. He carried them out to the grill and began cooking. While the food was heating up, he went back inside to plug in his laptop. He hit the playlist that he had made for Derek and got down to work cleaning up the kitchen. Once he felt that the danger of Salmonella was past, he began cutting up the fruit he had brought and mixing the pancake batter.

  
“Something smells good enough to eat…Oh and you’re making food too?” Peter said from the doorway.

  
“Haha Old Creepy. It’s not for you…” Stiles said turning around giving him the stink eye. “Any of it.”

  
Peter smirked and shrugged. “ Why are you here again? Cooking? Again? I guess you think the way to a man’s heart is his stomach?” Stiles put down the spoon and got out the oil for the pan. He looked at Peter but didn’t say anything.

  
“You have a little crush on my nephew? I get it…Its cute…But he’s not even here. He and Isaac went out…Isaac said he picked up the scent of some Omegas.” Peter moved closer and picked up a strawberry which he bit into looking up at Stiles. “You do smell…Interesting today.” He leaned in slightly. Stiles poured the batter onto the skillet. “Almost…intoxicating.”

  
“I’m feeling good.” Stiles smiled at him. “Happy.”

  
“Not one drop of fear on you. Confident…Kind of sexy Stiles. Usually you smell of a hundred different things. Today…” Peter leaned in smiling. “You really do love him? Don’t you?” He looked almost surprised at the thought. Stiles just kept flipping the pancakes and stacking them. He turned to Peter,

  
“If I give you a plate will you go away? I have some sausage outside and bacon…” Peter chuckled. “Oh. No I don’t want to miss this show.”

  
Stiles stopped and turned to him. “I can make you go.”

  
Peter laughed in his face. “You?! Make me go?” He stepped up against Stiles pressing his chest against him.

“You know this new found insanity on your part is kind of a turn on…I’m not usually interested in young men…but this new you… is quite intriguing.”

  
Stiles put both hands on his shoulders and leaned in slowly, Peter blinked at him in surprise.

  
“I told you.” Stiles whispered into his ear. “It’s not for you.” Peter was enjoying the thrill of the chase. He smirked and raised his eyebrow. “And how would a little weakling like you be able to stop me?”

  
Stiles pulled his shoulders back and smiled. He closed his eyes and raised his hand and suddenly Peter found himself skidding ass backwards across the kitchen floor. His eyes flashed and his fangs bared.

  
“How the hell?! Did you. Just do that?” he grunted.  
Stiles stepped towards him again, and like an invisible hand was pushing him Peter took another step back. Stiles gave him a sly smile and wink. “I have my secrets…Remember. Now!”

Stiles clapped his hands. “You want me to make you a plate before you skiddaddle or what?”

  
Peter hung his head and laughed. “Ok. Fine. But can I have strawberries in my pancakes?” Peter looked at him hopefully. Stiles shook his head but chuckled. “Ok.”

 

Creeping through the burnt out house Stiles found Derek’s room.

It was crowded with many of the salvaged pieces of furniture that had survived the fire.

Stiles peeked under the plastic covers to look at them. Elegant and comfy looking chairs, bookcases crammed with books and dressers still full of his families clothing. Stiles saw the worn out mattress on the floor that didn’t even have a pillow. He dragged up the rest of the bags he had brought and began tackling the room. When he had finished Derek’s bed looked slightly more comfortable. Two big feather pillows and a blanket from Stiles house propped on it. Stiles folded the pile of black tee shirts and wife beaters that seemed to multiply in every corner. A garbage bag next to the bed was filled with assorted jeans.

  
“No underwear?” Stiles realized. He smirked. “Commando? Good to know.” His phone vibrated twice. Isaac’s signal. It was time to get the last step finished. He pulled the small bag out of his jacket and began. When he was finished he brushed off his hands and made his way downstairs. He pulled out the steaming plate of food and set the table, poured the reheated Starbucks and the OJ and sat back bracing himself.

 

Derek groaned slightly when he saw Stiles jeep. He turned an accusing eye at Isaac, who threw his hands up in surrender.

  
“It wasn’t my idea…But since he’s here…You should just talk.” Isaac looked down at his hands. Derek clenched his jaw and nodded slowly.

The sweet scent of pancakes and the crispy smell of bacon made both werewolves mouths water as soon as they entered the house.

  
“Oh, my god…It smells so good!” Isaac almost sprinted into the kitchen. Stiles was sitting on the counter, looked up and smiled at them. “Hey. Hope you guys are hungry. I made a lot!”

  
Isaac’s eyes went wide looking at the table. “This is awesome.” He stopped and looked at Derek as if waiting for permission to dive in face first. Derek nodded slightly at him, and it was like a puppy being released from a leash, Isaac bound over to grab a plate and began shoveling the food in faster than he could even put it on the plate.  
“Come on Derek. Sit. Eat. Here I’ll get you a plate.” Stiles got up and began loading up a plate for him. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles’ every move. He placed the plate in front of Derek and handed him the syrup. “It’s the best kind. Real maple syrup.” He sat down and smiled at Derek. Derek looked down at his plate, then back at Stiles.

  
“You aren’t eating?” He asked softly. Stiles smiled again.

  
“Nah. Tummy’s still not up to snuff. Go ahead. Eat!” he gestured at the plate. Derek began and didn’t stop until the plate was wiped clean. Isaac was busy licking his plate. ‘’’Sthere anymore?” He asked his eyes hopeful.

  
Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Nope. Going have to adjust my mom’s recipe for feeding hungry Werewolves.”

  
“Ok. Then.” Isaac got up. “I’m going to go see what Scott’s up to.”

  
“You’re grounded! Remember!” Derek said clearing the table and putting the dishes into the sink.

  
“Aw! Come on!” Isaac groaned. “Just for like an hour?”

  
Derek looked down at his feet and gave a small nod. “Just an hour…We need to fix the roof today…before it rains again.”

  
Isaac hopped excitedly from foot to foot. “Ok. I will… I promise. Thanks Derek. Thanks Stiles the food was off the chart!” After he left Derek turned back to the sink and began washing the dishes. Stiles got up to stand next to him.

  
“You got water? That’s great. It’s really coming together.” He folded his arms and leaned against the counter looking at Derek. “Are you even going to look at me?” he smiled.

  
He saw Derek stiffen slightly, his shoulders drawn back. Derek looked at him swiftly sideways then back at the sudsy water. “Why are you here, Stiles. I thought I told you the other night…”

  
Stiles interrupted him and grabbed a dish to dry. “I know…Mistake…Blah,blah,blah.” Stiles kept drying the plates as soon as Derek finished them.

Derek chuckled slightly. “So. Again.Why?” Derek turned to face him drying his hands slowly.

  
“Because we need to talk about this.” Derek turned away slightly but Stiles hands pulled him back. “Look at me Derek.” Derek’s eyes met his. “It’s not just going away…I’m not going away. You…You are too important to me just to…Stop. And if it’s just as friends…then…” Derek blinked at him in surprise.

  
“I’m not sure I can do that, Stiles. I think it’s just best that we…” Derek turned and walked away. Stiles stumbled after him.

  
“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

  
“Seeing you out.” Derek opened the door and gestured. “Go home Stiles. Just forget about me…about all this…We were just…caught up in a moment…When you find someone else…you’ll see. It’s for the best.”

  
Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh. So you know what’s best for me? Really?”

  
Derek bristled. “Well I know what’s best for me Stiles. And it isn’t you!”

  
Stiles smirked. “You know that doesn’t work on me…That whole reversed psychology bull. You want me to leave?”

  
Derek made a “Duh” face at him and pointed again at the opened door. “Yes. Now!”

  
Stiles smirked. “You’ll have to catch me first!” And then bolted up the stairs into Derek’s room, before Derek even realized what he was doing.

  
Stiles laughed from upstairs. “Cripes! You’re slow. I thought you’d be here before me!” He called out from the room.

  
“Dammit Stiles!” Derek pounded and leaped up the stairs after him flinging open the door. “Get the…What the hell did you do to my room!” His mouth was hanging open.

  
Stiles was sitting on one of the uncovered chairs opening up his laptop. “It looked like a freaking haunted house in here! I just uncovered some stuff…Folded your shirts…Made the…I guess it’s your bed.” Stiles smiled at him.

  
“Stop smiling at me you idiot and get the hell out.” Derek stood feet planted firmly. “And take this…and this …” He grabbed a small vase filled with sage and Artemisia and the two pillows. He flung the pillows at Stiles, who deflected them onto the floor. Stiles put down his computer and gathered up the pillows and placed them deliberately on the bed. He turned to Derek and pointed. “Those are from my garden…The gardens you planted for me.”

Derek looked down at the greens and huffed out his breath then looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to hurt you Stiles…But I will carry you out if I have too!” He snarled.

  
“Nope. We are not going anywhere.” Stiles replied calmly. Derek smirked. “And how are you planning on doing that Stiles?”

  
Stiles closed his eyes and raised his hands. “Imagination is more important than knowledge…But having the knowledge doesn’t hurt.”

  
“Wha…What the hell?” Derek looked around the room a slight panic in his eyes. “What did you just do?!”

  
“Sealed you in…Mountain ash ring…” Stiles gestured. “All around the room. I have some in my pocket too. Freaked the shit out of Peter! It stays until we talk.” He smiled wide at Derek, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

  
Derek took three steps and grabbed him. “Take it down Stiles! I mean it! Now!”

  
Stiles shook his head. “Nope.”

  
Derek roared making the room shake. “Stiles I swear…You have done some stupid things…But this!”

  
“Was freakin’ GENIUS!” Stiles laughed. “You have to admit its pretty bad ass! Now come sit.” Stiles sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. Derek clenched and unclenched his fists. “I want to strangle you!” He muttered, but stomped to sit next to Stiles.

  
Stiles smirked again at him. “Just admit it was pretty smart.” Derek rolled his eyes begrudgingly. Stiles pulled out his bag he had hid next to the bed and pulled out his red notebook. Derek looked at him “You actually wrote this all down? You planned this torture?”

  
“Shhh! I have some things you must do…Before I un whammy the room. But…” He pointed at Derek. “No arguing, no growling, no threatening body parts…because I know you secretly love each and every one of them. So agreed?”

  
Derek threw up his hands. “Do I even have a choice? And by the way I am so kicking Deaton’s ass for teaching you all this crap!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Muy Macho! I get it. Ok number one. In all honesty. “Why did you kiss me.”

  
Derek took a deep breath, he flexed his hands and looked away from Stiles. Stiles pulled his legs up and turned his body towards Derek. His heart pounding waiting.

  
Derek rubbed his hands on his legs nervously. He looked sideways at Stiles. “Because…because…you are so…real.”

He turned to look at Stiles whose eyes were wide. “Ok! You are real. You put it all out there…Your fears, your hopes, your caring…I…It’s something I can’t ever see in anyone else…just you. And when I see you…It makes me feel…again.”

  
Derek closed his eyes as if exhausted by the confession. Stiles swallowed swiftly trying to keep his tears away. “Ok. Good answer. Good answer…Now on to the next…Why did you plant the gardens?”

  
Derek stood up and began pacing. “Stiles…Come on now. This is enough.”

  
“No. I said you had to answer these…honestly.”

  
Derek flounced down into the chair across from him and rubbed his face. “Stiles, couldn’t it just be a nice gesture? Something to thank you…”

  
Stiles frowned. “Come on Derek. Stop. I told you honesty. It’s time for honesty. Why?”

  
Derek blew out his breath and looked away from him, then down at the arm of the chair, his fingers plucking at the fabric.

He breathed in again deeply then looked at Stiles. “ I did it it…Because. I did it because you lost something… Something that made you happy, something I couldn’t get back for you…I don’t like when you are sad. I… wanted to make you happy, to see you smile like you used too..In the photos….” His eyes dropped to his lap waiting.

  
Stiles was nodding his head slowly, his lips pressed together tightly. His eyes blinking furiously.

  
“Ok. Last one. I want you to show me…”

  
Derek startled. His hands on his chest. “Uh. What? Show you what?”

  
Stiles stood up and put down the notebook. “You” he gestured. “Show me…You. The real full on You”

  
Derek stood and chuckled nervously. “You mean…”

  
“Yup. Everything.” Stiles nodded. Stiles turned his face away blushing slightly.

  
Derek looked away, his heart pounding so forcefully that Stiles could see the rise and fall of his chest.

  
“Uhmm. I’m not sure…We should do that.”

  
Stiles grinned at him. “You run around half naked most of the time. You saw me in the locker room. Don’t be such a big baby!”

  
“Stiles you are kind of a freak…You know that?”

  
“Just get on with it or we’ll be here all night.” Stiles smiled at him with a wink.

Derek slowly lifted off his shirt, and then carefully unbuttoned his jeans. He blushed slightly as they fell to the ground.

  
“Ok? Happy? And you call me the creeper.” Derek mumbled softly.

  
Stiles mouth just hung open in clear awe. He snapped it shut. “Uh. That’s…very nice…but I meant…Show me you as the real Derek.”

Stiles hoped that his memory was truly imprinting every last detail.

Derek looked at him surprised, then looked down and nodded. “Are you sure?” he asked softly. Stiles nodded.

  
The fur creeping up his body blurred his shape slightly and he fell to his hands and knees. When he lifted his head Stiles saw a huge black wolf regarding him quietly.

Stiles felt the breath catch in his throat. He bent down to kneel before Derek, his hands cautiously reaching out to stroke Derek’s head and scruff of his neck.

  
Derek closed his eyes and gave a soft whimper, as Stiles hand smoothed his fur. “My god Derek you are so beautiful.” Derek sniffed at him his ears perked up slightly. Stiles blinked his eyes and wiped the tears away. He reached his arm around Derek and pulled him close.

He rubbed his face against the wolf’s gently. “But this isn’t what I meant. I want to see the real you…This is just a part of you…This isn’t all of you.” He whispered into the wolf’s ear.

“That’s what I fell in love with…The little boy who played baseball, who smiled at Halloween candy who loved and was loved.” Stiles pulled Derek against him tightly. He felt the fur gradually disappear and the smooth warm arms of Derek grabbing him and holding him.

Derek looked up at Stiles. Wonder in his eyes, his face streaked with tears and a small helpless sob escaped his throat. “This is you Derek.” Stiles kissed him gently holding his face. He pulled their bodies close together.

Derek buried his face against Stiles chest. Stiles cradled him tightly smoothing his hair gently. “You Derek…Not the Alpha, not just a werewolf… not the Hale guy in the burnt up house…You.” Derek pushed further into Stiles’ embrace and allowed himself to cry.

It was like a new sensation, painful and sweet all at once. It was as if every dark thought, fear, betrayal and regret he had ever felt came pouring out of him. And Stiles was there like a summer day, calm, serene and loving to hold him and catch him from falling.

  
Their lips fumbling found each other, tears mingling. “I see you. I see you.” Stiles whispered into his ear. His arms holding onto Derek fiercely. “And that’s why I love you, no matter what happens...I’ll love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of an entire series. The next is called Werewolf Waltzing 101. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a continuing story of Stiles & Derek. The next installment is Werewolf Waltzing 101. The third part is called Blood Ties.  
>  I have tried to stay true to Jeff Davis' creations and the universe of Teen Wolf. Drop me a note and let me know what you think!


End file.
